Medieval Times
by Buttons14
Summary: PG13 for languageSlash, SpecsDutchy. The newsies get summer jobs at Medieval Times, a themed dinner and theatre. FINAL CHAPTER POSTED!
1. Summer Job

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, Medieval Times, or any other media references I may make.  
  
Information for the casting call is at the bottom!  
  
Medieval Times  
  
Chapter 1: Summer Job  
  
~General PoV~  
  
"Boo!" All around him people were making noise. Mostly booing, but in one, red painted corner the crowd was cheering.  
  
Jack sat atop his black horse, Tuscan, and grinned into this area.  
  
"And from the farthest corner of the land, having travelled so far to be here and is such a hope for his kingdom, Sir Henry Gemoldi! The blue knight!" there was cheering at this announcement and David stumbled to keep control of his bucket of soup.  
  
He could see Jack smiling into crowd, Racetrack standing just behind the opening of the curtains, Spot ushering people to their seats, and Mush hawking glow in the dark memorabilia. Who would have thought he would get this summer job?  
  
Every day he and his friends drove out of New York to New Jersey to get to Medieval Times, a themed dinner and show for all ages.  
  
Unfortunately, everyone seemed to have a better job than him. He got to tend to unruly kids, scrape dirty plates off, and bring people extra glasses of Pepsi.  
  
The luckiest of them all, by far, were Skittery and Blink who didn't even have to be in the dinner part of the whole thing. Skittery worked at editing together birthday videos and Blink ran the Knight's and King's Quests.  
  
At the moment Skittery sat in the quiet billiards room, hunched over the computer with his headphones on, pasting together another spoiled kid's birthday DVD. Behind him Blink roared with laughter.  
  
"Skitts," he gasped, "Skitts, you've gotta see this!"  
  
Skittery muttered a response and continued to stare at the screen.  
  
Blink shrugged and turned back to the surveillance monitor. On it he was replaying footage from inside the King's Quest, where groups of people were dragging themselves across thin beams of wood, and pulling rafts across murky water.  
  
He didn't know what could possess people to want to endure such embarrassment, but he knew he never wanted to do it. Maybe it was just because he knew someone would be watching them. He jumped at a loud whinnying coming from the show room  
  
"Welcome Lords and Ladies! I welcome you to dine with us! I hope that your serving wenches will be helpful in providing you with a warm feast as you observe the tournament!" Snyder opened his arms wide. The crowd cheered.  
  
In the sand below, Jack rolled his eyes. Tuscan stamped her foot impatiently.  
  
Snyder rambled on and Racetrack tore himself away from the spectacle. He turned back to the horses.  
  
"Who's saddling up Frostbite? I need her in the next act!" a couple of boys ran forward and grabbed the saddle blanket.  
  
Frostbite stood in the corner looking forlorn and forgotten. Racetrack knew she must be lonely; all the other horses were out performing at the moment.  
  
Next to him Jingles neighed softly. Boots unknowingly raised his hand to stroke her mane.  
  
"Shh," he hushed her. Her eyes darted around, wild, and her rider struggled to keep her head forward.  
  
Boots fixed his gaze on Snyder once more.  
  
"Now, let the games begin! Let's eat, drink, and be merry!"  
  
The crowd cheered louder and the riders and scribes took their positions.  
  
Wasn't this a dream job?  
  
((OK, Medieval Times is really in New Jersey somewhere. I thought it would be cool if the newsies worked there. R&R please! Plus, I need a few more characters to play the female parts. Maybe.........five. Please send me:  
  
Name, nickname, personality, appearance, skill with horses/special effects/serving (is that considered skill?), and anything else you think important. Thanks!)) 


	2. New Employees

Here's chapter two! I wrote in some characters, most will be written in by chapter three, promise! Please R&R!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~General PoV~  
  
"And watch as my Master of Horse performs a very difficult gate on the new steed!"  
  
Racetrack struggled to get Frostbite to cooperate. Around him the crowd applauded mildly. Obviously they didn't know how difficult getting a horse to move like he was trying to get Frostbite to was.  
  
"Thank you Master of Horse!" Racetrack gestured a good bye to Snyder and rode out of the ring.  
  
He dismounted Frostbite and began to unsaddle her.  
  
"Need some help?" Arrow lifted the saddle without waiting for an answer.  
  
Racetrack thanked her and took the bit out of Frostbite's mouth.  
  
Arrow stared longingly out at the stadium, which had since become filled with the knights again. She sighed deeply and brushed Frostbite.  
  
"You wanna be out there, don't you?'  
  
Arrow jerked back to reality and stared at Race. "Who doesn't? I've been working here for the last three years and I've been riding since I was eleven. I don't know how people like Jack can apply for a job and get a riding one in his first year."  
  
Race looked embarrassed, he had also gotten a riding job in his first year of applying. Arrow didn't seem to have noticed this.  
  
Outside people were cheering, and the squires and knights were struggling to keep the nearly spooked horses under control. Boots once again stroked Jingle's neck to comfort her.  
  
"There is a traitor amongst your knights!" the sorceress, Magic, had declared, "I suggest a duel to the death!"  
  
And so it was decided, just like every show that the knights would fight till the death. Backstage Granny set off the dry ice.  
  
"You're late!" hissed Buckles, "you were supposed to do it before he came on, not when he's leaving!"  
  
Granny didn't answer.  
  
"Well turn it off then! You're going to suffocate the horses!"  
  
"How did you get a job here anyways?" asked Granny, pushing her light-brown hair out of her eyes. "Do you know anything about special effects?"  
  
Buckles frowned, her grey eyes surrounded with lines, "no. But I'm learning. At least I wouldn't put off the dry ice too late!"  
  
Granny shook her head and switched off the ice machine.  
  
She really wished she hadn't gotten stuck doing the special effects and had gotten to do waitressing where she could see the people she was serving.  
  
David would be happy to switch with her, if he knew at all what he was doing. Anything was better than being a 'serving wench'. Anything.  
  
Rubix rushed into the billiard room. "I'm so sorry I'm late!' she exclaimed.  
  
Skittery glanced up. "It's about time you know. Why are you always so late?"  
  
"Maybe we should set your watch ahead a few minutes so you'll be on time."  
  
Rubix knew they were kidding, but she blushed anyways.  
  
"A few hours, you mean," muttered Skittery.  
  
She cleared her throat. "Well, I'm here now, and that's what maters." She pulled out her laptop and set it down next to Skittery's PC. "Let's get to work!"  
  
"I've been working since 9:30 this morning. When we were supposed to be here." Skittery squinted at the monitor.  
  
"I haven't worked a day in my life!" Blink stretched out his legs on the counter top. "You totally missed a good quest. It was hilarious!"  
  
"Has anyone seen my crown?" Sapphy slipped in the front door.  
  
"Hon, you don't have a crown," Rubix looked her over, "you're the barmaid."  
  
Sapphy pouted, "don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful!"  
  
Blink laughed. Sapphy threw a paper napkin at him.  
  
Sapphy sat down at the bar across from Blink. He was rewinding the video.  
  
"Sapphy, watch this," he pointed to a couple of people struggling to pull themselves across a bar.  
  
Rubix, Sapphy, and Blink watched for a while before Skittery coughed loudly and deliberately.  
  
"Right, right, work," Rubix jumped up as if she'd been sitting on hot coals.  
  
Sapphy left, closing the door softly behind her. She walked quickly into the main foyer. Behind the serving centre in the middle of the hall was Dutchy.  
  
"Um.........Sapphy, what do I do with this?' he held up a bottle opener.  
  
"That's to remove beer bottle tops," she demonstrated on one.  
  
"Oh, thanks." Dutchy looked slightly embarrassed.  
  
Sapphy couldn't help but think that this was going to be a long day.  
  
*  
  
"I'm a lumberjack and I'm OK, I work all night and I sleep all day!"  
  
"Pidge, it's 'I sleep all night and I work all day'." Granny glanced up from her crossword.  
  
Pigeon shrugged and continued, "On Wednesdays I go shopping, and have buttered scones for tea!"  
  
Alaska joined in, "I wish I were a girly, just like my dear Papa!"  
  
They shrieked in laughter and Granny tried to ignore their obvious slaughtering of Monty Python.  
  
"Tough day Arrow?" asked Rubix, settling down across from her.  
  
Arrow shrugged and glared slightly at Jack across the room. "A day just like any other day."  
  
Sapphy grinned as she sunk into the couch. "Arrow's mad 'cause she's not allowed to ride in the show," she told Rubix.  
  
Rubix followed Arrow's line of vision and spotted Jack. "Oh," she bit her lip, "I see."  
  
Jack turned to Itey. "What do you do here again?" he asked.  
  
Itey glared. "I'm in charge of lighting."  
  
"Lighting, eh?" Jack was convinced that this was the most stimulating conversation ever. Of course, only if said with sarcasm.  
  
"And you ride? Blue knight?" Itey looked Jack over slowly.  
  
"Yeah.........and so does Racetrack! Race, come 'ere!"  
  
Race sauntered over. "What?"  
  
"You ride, right?" all Jack really wanted to do was get away from this kid as fast as he could. "Tell this kid you ride!"  
  
But he didn't have to. "Yeah, I know you. You're the Master of Horse, right?"  
  
Racetrack nodded dumbly, not sure where this conversation was going. He was about to answer when Pulitzer came into the staff room.  
  
The result was amazing. The whole room fell quiet at Pulitzer clearing his throat.  
  
"We have recently hired a number of new employees. I am going to assign some of you shall we say, an 'understudy'. It will be your job to help them on their feet in a situation such as this that we work in. please try and make them feel welcome." He rattled this off quickly and Arrow recognized it as the one he used every time a large number of new staff members were introduced.  
  
He shot out a few names and the assembly around him grew as the staff room filled with new kids.  
  
"Pair up everyone! No one gets left behind!" and at this Pulitzer mad his dramatic exit, leaving them alone to figure everything out.  
  
((There you have it! Chapter two completed! Yay!))  
  
Shoutouts:  
  
Stage (by email)-thanks for the character! You'll be added soon! (see above) And I love SpcesDutchy...and all slash...  
  
Madison Square-He IS jousting atop a mare...it's just a black one.  
  
Bobcat:slashgoil- I've been to Medieval Times twice...my sister just had her birthday there a while ago, that sparked the inspiration. I couldn't watch the entertainment because I was putting together my story in my head!  
  
BrooklynGrl- There's pool tables in this chapter! COOL! (I AM a loser...quite so)  
  
Ireland O'Riley- my friend liked Spot too. But my other friends said he looked like a toad. I think she still likes him...secretly. On my birthday card she gave me a picture of him, even though I like Itey. She had a picture of Spot saved.  
  
Ghost- EVERYONE loves Skittery  
  
Aura- good, good, good, I need more lighting people!  
  
Oxymoronic Alliteration- You're in! I think...(rereads chapter) and I'm right! Yay!  
  
Written Sparks- Medieval Times is the best!!! If you ever have the chance to go you should. And bring something to wipe your hands with. There is no cutlery.  
  
Trinity-Matrix-13- *chuckles* Garden Gnomes...  
  
Specs-65- hope you liked it!  
  
Strawberri Shake- I hadn't thought of the walking around thing, but it works...you're hired!  
  
Cassies-Grandma- I worked in some Monty Python. Woo hoo!  
  
Rubix_the_cube-I had to use the fact that you had a laptop to my advantage. Sorry about the horse thing.  
  
SparkS- next time you say you aren't Rae, I'll hurt you. Not seriously, but you ARE Rae!  
  
Sapphy- I love to dance along too, I thought I was original...then again, my friends dance also...dammit!  
  
Matchin' Laces- thanks! I love when characters are versatile! Horses AND drama AND special effects, WOW!  
  
Almatari_of_Arda- who are you? Just joking, thank you for reviewing *cough* finally *cough*  
  
Thelastweasley- you'd better read it! Please? 


	3. Pairings

Everyone's here! I mean, in the chapter! Yay! (maybe not by name, but you can guess who you are)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~General PoV~  
  
Spot cleared his throat. "OK everyone. Who's doing what job?" nobody answered at first . "Who works behind the bar? Good, you and Dutchy, you and Sapphy!" It was amazing how well Spot took control when he wanted to.  
  
"I'm Specs," he introduced himself to Dutchy.  
  
"Please don't expect anything much out of me! I didn't know how to use a bottle opener until this morning!" blurted Dutchy, and immediately regretted it.  
  
Nearby Sapphy laughed, "it's true too, you know. I'm pretty sure you'll be the one teaching Dutchy."  
  
"Special effects!"  
  
"No, Spot, you are not landing me with another goddamn apprentice!" Granny gestured towards Buckles subtly, who was playing with her hair.  
  
"Another one?" she asked, not looking up from her hair, "you already had an apprentice Gran?"  
  
Granny glared, her hazel eyes piercing through Spot.  
  
"Sorry Gran, we're in short supply of special effects workers. You'll have to bear it."  
  
Spot sent a medium height boy over in Granny's direction.  
  
"Can you rig lighting?" she asked.  
  
The boy looked confused for a minute. "Oh, rig lighting," his eyes widened, "yeah. I can manage."  
  
Granny looked sceptical. "I'm Granny," she introduced herself.  
  
"Bumlets," he offered his hand. Surprisingly, Buckles shook it.  
  
"Hi! I'm Buckles! I work with Granny! I'll be working with you!" Buckles flicked her hair and smiled.  
  
Arrow rolled her eyes and averted her gaze from Buckle's direction. How long had she known Buckles? Since grade six? And yet her excessive flirting still came as a surprise to her. How little she had learned.  
  
"On duty as horse grooms?" shouted Spot. A very pale, blonde girl raised her hand proudly.  
  
"I'm a groom."  
  
Spot looked at her for a minute.  
  
"My name's Ireland," she continued.  
  
Spot didn't say anything.  
  
"Um...what next?"  
  
Spot pointed dumbly to Arrow. Arrow rolled her eyes again. This was pathetic.  
  
Spot watched as Ireland joined Arrow. Ireland introduced herself.  
  
"Uh huh," Arrow smiled sourly, "watch Spot."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Spot. Keep an eye on him."  
  
"Who's Spot?" Ireland looked around quickly.  
  
"Him." Arrow pointed openly at Spot.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Anymore grooms?" shouted Spot.  
  
"Me!" shouted a girl with abnormally large blue eyes.  
  
"Me too." Another girl with vibrant red highlights in her short brown hair stepped forward.  
  
"And me!" waved a boy this time. His fingers twitched slightly at his side.  
  
"Um...this is awkward..." Spot looked around. There were no grooms in the room other than Arrow. She shook her head violently and mouthed 'NO'. "You can go with Arrow."  
  
Arrow sunk into the couch. Things were just wonderful, fantastic. She had four apprentices. That's three more than everyone else. Where were the other grooms when you needed them?  
  
And with that one walked in the door.  
  
"Hey Arrow, what's up?" asked Touch.  
  
Arrow wanted to strangle her.  
  
"Take one of these four of my hands, would you?" pleaded Arrow.  
  
"I dun no. If they're your responsibility, I don't want to—"  
  
"Take one of them. Now! I can't have four! I'll go insane!"  
  
Magic grinned mildly and watched the proceedings. Not many people were into magic and therefore she rarely got an 'apprentice'. Life was GOOD!  
  
"What are you doing?" Spot asked the remaining few.  
  
"Oh," one girl blinked repeatedly, "I'm doing special effects."  
  
"Why didn't you say something when I asked?' Spot looked strained.  
  
The girl blinked again. "You were busy arguing with that girl," she pointed at Granny.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Shooter," she quipped.  
  
Spot had the feeling he'd just been hit. The girl narrowed her eyes thoughtfully.  
  
"Join Buckles," Spot demanded before the girl hurt him, or something along those lines.  
  
Shooter skipped over to Buckles whose level of flirting had increased to an insane plateau.  
  
"How about you?"  
  
"I'm working on computer editing. You didn't say that. Did you?" asked a girl timidly.  
  
"No...go with Skittery. You'll never learn anything with Rubix." Rubix glared, Spot hurried on to the next girl.  
  
"You?" his sentences were growing shorter by the second.  
  
"I'm a...costumed entertainer," the girl said slowly, as if trying to get the exact wording.  
  
"You can work with...with...Magic!"  
  
Magic jumped. What? No way could she get an apprentice! Never before had she...  
  
"Hi! I'm Hornet!" said the girl.  
  
"Oh, hullo."  
  
"NEXT!" Spot was getting a little stressed out. On the bright side, no one was an usher.  
  
"I'm Pie Eater. I work on the food."  
  
"I'm sure you do..." Spot gave Pie Eater the famous Manhattan once over. "I'll show you the kitchens later."  
  
Finally, the last kid..."Who are you?"  
  
"Crutchy," he said.  
  
Spot noticed his crutch. "What do you do?" he asked.  
  
"I welcome people." He lowered his voice to a whisper, "it's part of my physiotherapy. The doctor thinks it would be good for me to get out in the world." The kid smiled and winked.  
  
Spot sighed. He'd have to take this kid, there was nowhere else to put him.  
  
Surveying the room was very weird. It was like looking into a summer camp, everyone was paired up and all facing him. As if they were waiting on instructions.  
  
"What? I'm not your mother! Go home, whatever." And Spot left the room. Lovely. This was beautiful. What would encourage a place to do mass hiring like this? The next few days would be hectic.  
  
((All finished! It's about 10:15 pm and I'm supposed to be drying my hair. THAT'S not going to happen...until I finish... sorry about forcing everyone in this chapter. I knew I'd forget someone if I didn't though. I don't think I forgot anyone...if I did, I'm sorry and could you please tell me. I can't think for myself.))  
  
Shoutouts:  
  
As a treat, Buckles is typing my shoutouts and adding little comments. OK, here it goes:  
  
Rubix_the_cube- 'S OK. I updated last chapter at school. And I read your review in school. And my teacher caught me so I went back to memorizing Romeo and Juliet. 'Gregory, on my word we'll not carry coals'. I didn't even look at a book. Wow!  
  
Buckles: Ay, for then we would be colliers!  
  
SparkS- (reads review) Wow, Buttons, she sounds like you!  
  
Buttons: no she doesn't.  
  
SparkS- yes she does! You go on at school all the time! And you do funny dances! And you call me Hon! And you look around nervously!  
  
Buttons: so? I never blush! Ever! Well, rarely. And I'm the oldest out of you and Buckles. And I'm almost never late.  
  
Buckles: hey! Where'd SparkS come from? This is my gig! *shoves SparkS out of the computer chair*  
  
Strawberri Shake - I told Arrow you said, "poor Arrow" She said, "Wha?" She hasn't read it yet. Virus or something...  
  
Buckles: I thought I got to do shoutouts!  
  
Buttons: You get to COMMENT!  
  
BrooklynGrl- Pool, *sigh* My eleven year old sister plays better pool than me. Some guy taught her.  
  
Buckles: I like pools. Swimming, swimming in my swimming pool... everyone on my street has pools! And hot tubs! I like hot tubs! You run out in the winter when it's really cold and jump in the hot tub!  
  
Ireland O'Reily- Hopefully you're happy...?  
  
Buckles: Here's another inane comment... I'm HAPPY!  
  
Almatari_of_arda- You didn't get the last shoutout! There was one underneath you, 'thelastweasley'  
  
Buckles: Hey! I know her... won't say from where, though. 'Tis top secret!  
  
Buttons: Sure....  
  
Shadowlands: I know it's a chain. There's one in Toronto too, that's where I'm from!  
  
Buckles: Alex left me alone with her shoutout sheet... I'm from Toronto too!  
  
Stage- ah yes, my distracting fic.  
  
Sapphy- um... I'll work that in?  
  
Cassies-Grandma: Sorry, I have bad experiences with grandmas. Two of my three are... neglectful.  
  
Buckles: If you're a grandma, aren't you a bit old for fanfiction?  
  
Buttons: She's only thirteen.... Says so in her bio.  
  
Buckles: Well, she's having an identity crisis, isn't she?  
  
Buttons: JUST READ THE BIO!  
  
Hotshot- Good! Directions!  
  
Buckles: I get lost a lot.... 


	4. Bottle Openers

Drat! I realized I don't have a disclaimer! Well, for the last few chapters! So I'll reintroduce it. Here it is, the one, the only, DISCLAIMER!!!  
  
Disclaimer: *bows and blushes modestly* I don't own Newsies, Medieval Times, or any other media references I may make.  
  
OK, this is the first non-General PoV chapter yet. And who better to start the bidding with than Dutchy, I ask you. If you answered 'nobody' than you are correct!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~Dutchy's PoV~  
  
"Um...OK...so...what do you want to know?" I scratched my neck nervously.  
  
"I dun no..." Specs blinked multiple times. "How do you mix drinks?"  
  
Why hadn't I thought of that?  
  
I walked behind the bar and held up a mixing glass. "OK, if someone asks for a..." mumbles, "you mix it in this. If they want a," mumbles, "you mix it in this," I hold up a different mixer.  
  
"Um..." Specs looks confused, "that's be a lot of help if I had heard you. Could you speak up?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
And here comes Sapphy.  
  
"Has Dutchy lied told you he knows what he's doing New Kid?"  
  
Specs blinks again. "Huh?"  
  
"Oh, Dutchy is completely clueless in the beverage department. It's a wonder he can pour himself a glass of water."  
  
Of course, I had just been doing that and slipped, perhaps out of outrage, and spilt water all over the floor.  
  
Sapphy cleared her throat. "And I stand corrected..."  
  
Specs looks at me. "Are you OK?" Surprisingly it doesn't even look like he's about to laugh. Maybe he's just embarrassed for me.  
  
I nod meekly. "I'll be OK. It's just water."  
  
"Here, let me help," Specs grabs a bar towel and helps me mop up the puddles growing on the floor.  
  
"I'll leave you two to learn...nothing," says Sapphy, laughing.  
  
I look at her and a strange thought hits me. "Why did I never have someone to teach me how to do all this stuff?" I ask.  
  
Sapphy shrugs. "I guess they thought you could handle it," she pauses graciously, "they were wrong."  
  
"No kidding," I mutter.  
  
Just before Sapphy disappears out the door, Specs calls after her, "hey, where's your apprentice?"  
  
Sapphy stops. "Oh, they kid they gave me was too young to be working. And he wouldn't tell me his name. He said it was 'Snipeshooter'. Who names their kid 'Snipeshooter'?"  
  
"Who names their kid 'Sapphy'?" asks Specs, making an excellent point.  
  
"Sapphy is just my nickname." And she leaves.  
  
Specs clears his throat and straightens himself to full height. "Do you really not know anything about mixing drinks and stuff like that?"  
  
I stand up beside him. "Nope. I know absolutely nothing. Sapphy had to teach me how a bottle opener works this morning."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A bottle opener."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
So I pull out a bottle opener and show Specs.  
  
"How does that thing work? I just used my hands."  
  
And just when I thing I've met someone as clueless, if not more so, than me, his face breaks into a grin and he laughs his head off.  
  
"I was just joking. I've known how to use a bottle opener since I was seven."  
  
This makes me feel really bad because the only thing I knew when I was seven was how to spell 'cat' and how to put on my Velcro shoes. And maybe how to go to the bathroom.  
  
"Oh. I didn't know how to until this morning."  
  
"You're telling the truth, aren't you?" he asks.  
  
"Yeah. I'm a horribly honest person," I admit, blushing.  
  
"That's good. Nobody's honest anymore."  
  
"I think it's Pinocchio that did it. I'm now afraid that my nose will grow if I tell a lie."  
  
"Then Disney magic worked its wonders on you. You shall never tell a lie as long as you live."  
  
I wring the bar towel out over the sink. "I will never tell a lie," I agree.  
  
"Do you think that allowing someone to think something and not telling them otherwise is as bad as telling a lie?" Specs asks, following my lead and wringing out his bar towel.  
  
I nod, "I think so. If I let people believe lies, I could be to blame if they do something stupid because they think it's right."  
  
"That sounds smart. I think I'll take a page out of the book of Dutchy. I will be an honest, truth-telling person from now on."  
  
I smile. "At least I taught you something today."  
  
"Hey, you also taught me how to wring out a bar towel."  
  
"What did you say about lying a few seconds ago?"  
  
"You're right. Sorry."  
  
"We agree that I taught you noting about bartending today?"  
  
"We will."  
  
"Good."  
  
((Chapter OVER! Not many characters in it other than Specs and Dutchy. And a short cameo from Sapphy. But I hope you all enjoyed it. I like the SpecsDutchy, or what exists of it so far. It's getting really late and as I type this and my hands feel soooo heavy. I really should get off the computer soon...or not...whatever, just R&R!))  
  
Shoutouts:  
  
I have an issue to address first off, who doesn't like doing shoutouts? I love shoutouts! It's my favourite part!!! If anyone doesn't like them, then *sticks out tongue* THERE! SHOWED YOU!!! Now, on the real shoutouts...  
  
Sapphy- due to my short-term memory I've forgotten who you want. Who?  
  
Almatari_of_Arda- I told you why already. I'm lazy.  
  
Written Sparks- Thanks. No more even slightly forced chapters from now on! Nope, none for Buttons!!!  
  
Cassies-Grandma- sorry, no Monty Python. But I did check your fic! If that's worth anything...  
  
Strawberri Shake- the best part of making Arrow insane is that she doesn't even know I'm doing it, he he he, sucker!  
  
Rubix the cube- I'm sure they would learn a lot from you but they need someone who is on time. I'd be contradicting my characterization. *checks carefully organized files* so far, everything's under control.  
  
Ireland O'Reily- I don't have a job right now. I used to sell baked goods though...but I ate most of them, yum!  
  
Madison Square- MY FIC IS EDJUMACATIONAL!!! GO ME! WHOO HOO!!!  
  
Stage- Dutchy is silly. And can't use a bottle opener.  
  
BrooklynGrl- I don't have a pool or hot tub either. Neither does Buckles, she didn't specify, she just mooches pool usage off her neighbours.  
  
Trinity-matrix-13- glaring and drooling are the same thing for you, I guess. You haven't noticed how HOT he is yet.  
  
Shadowlands- what do you mean 'other people'? My school is like the NEWSIE CAPITAL OF THE WORLD!!! Well, Achilles, Arrow, SparkS and I at least. I luffles Newsies. 


	5. Black Jack

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, Medieval Times, or any other media references I may make.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Skittery's PoV  
  
"Rubix? What are you doing?" Rubix pushed her hair out of her face and stared at me.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You're supposed to be helping me! And who are you anyways?" I focused my attention on the.  
  
"My name's Shooter. I'm teaching Rubix how to play pool."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Believe me, the last thing Rubix needs is another distraction. Seeing as we're in the pool hall, if she learns how to pay it will only be a distraction."  
  
Shooter ignored me and turned back to the pool table. "OK, you need to bounce the cue ball off the shoulder so it hits the nine ball into the side pocket. Just like this." She demonstrated.  
  
"Oh, OK, like this?" Rubix reset the balls and tried what Shooter had just taught her.  
  
"Um," I tried again, "do you even work in this department?"  
  
"No," smiled Shooter cheerfully, "I work with Buckles in special effects! But I like pool much more than working."  
  
"Well," I was getting very ticked off now, "I like...playing black jack better than working too but you don't see me doing that, do you?"  
  
Shooter shrugged, "let's play." She pulled a deck of cards out of her deep pocket.  
  
"We-we shouldn't—"  
  
"Blah, blah, blah wuss boy, play! Sit here!" she pointed to a chair.  
  
Shooter, Rubix and I settled around the table (me with the help of some gently coaxing) and Shooter dealt the cards out.  
  
"What's this? You're playing black jack and no one told me? Never do that again, you hear?" Racetrack filled in the last side of the table and included himself immediately.  
  
"You guys, we really should get back to work..."  
  
"Hey, Skitts, does it look like anyone needs help?" asked Rubix.  
  
To be honest, it didn't but I didn't answer.  
  
"Good, besides, I've got BLACK JACK!"  
  
"No fair," Race looked at her cards, "you've been cheating!"  
  
Rubix stuck out her tongue at him. "You're mad 'cause you didn't win, being a card shark and all," she added sarcastically.  
  
"Deal again," Race ordered Shooter, "I'll show you 'card shark'."  
  
I just hope this isn't a sign of the rest of the summer. And even more that we don't get caught: I'd be out of a job faster than you can imagine.  
  
A/n: there you have it! Chapter 5! Please read and review! I'd greatly appreciate it!!!  
  
Shoutouts:  
  
Cassies Grandma- my music teacher likes Newsies too! But I'd heard of it before he played it in class, that is when Achilles, Arrow and SparkS discovered it though. I'm like the Newsies entrepreneur...I like the sound of that!  
  
Rubix the cube- I hope you like pool...  
  
Sapphy- Race, eh? Hmm...that could work! The way my story is going, he could win you in a poker game...joking...or am I? Hmm...  
  
Strawberri Shake- I pour water all over myself all the time. My socks get all wet.  
  
Ireland O'Reily- I go on in school all the time too, I even updated there once. I tried to find your story but I couldn't! Ahh! Sorry!  
  
Madison Square- but you wouldn't want his nose to grow, would you?  
  
Trinity-matrix-13- slowly setting up or writers block? Either way, it's true!  
  
BrooklynGrl- I love this chapter. It may not have anything to do with the fic's outcome, but I had to update!  
  
AlmatariofArda-um...thanks? 


	6. Mucking Stalls

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, Medieval Times, or any other media references I may make.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Snitch's PoV  
  
"I trust you all know how to muck out stalls." Arrow paced impatiently in front of us.  
  
A number of scattered replies circled the stable and I thought twice of raising my hand and saying I didn't.  
  
"Good, you all do. First, we need to muck out the stalls. When you finish with one, move onto the next, simple, isn't it?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"When the stalls have all been mucked out come back to me for your next instructions. I'll be supervising to make sure everything's done right."  
  
I picked up a shovel as everyone set to work around me. Arrow glanced over and noticed me staring dumbly at the open stall.  
  
"Snitch, is it?" she strode over. "Are you OK?"  
  
I nodded and started to scoop up a rather large pile of...you can only imagine.  
  
"Don't do it that way!" Arrow grabbed the shovel from my hand, "you'll throw your back, scoop from the knees."  
  
Before today I didn't know that there was a proper way to scoop manure, but I guess there is.  
  
"Agua, can you help Snitch?"  
  
Agua nodded. "But you have to come here. I'm halfway through mucking out Cassie's stall." Agua's chestnut hair stuck to the back of her neck, a pure result of the humidity.  
  
I walked over. "Uh, OK, what do I do?"  
  
Agua shoved a brush into my hands. "Not only do you have to muck the stalls, you have to brush down the horses."  
  
I turned to face a mare and lifted the brush with shaking hands. I should NOT have picked this job if I'm afraid of horses. Not at all.  
  
Ghost stuck her red-highlighted head over the stall's wall next to me. "Are you alright? You're shaking like there's no tomorrow."  
  
I nodded dumbly and placed my hand on the horse's neck.  
  
"Touch, I need some help. This Flinch kid is scared of Cassie."  
  
"It's Snitch," I muttered only loud enough for myself, and maybe the horse, to hear.  
  
Touch, the other 'teacher' turned into the stall. "Having trouble Snitch?" she asked.  
  
I shook my head, I could handle this, and I could do it myself. "I-I can manage," I stuttered.  
  
"I think he's struggling!" shouted Ireland from across the stable.  
  
"Ireland, that's not very nice," giggled Agua.  
  
Ghost rolled her eyes and popped her head back down.  
  
"You now Snitch you should have picked a job you knew how to do." Arrow raised her eyebrows in an appraising way. I felt like such an idiot.  
  
"I can HANDLE IT!" I yelled louder than I meant to.  
  
"Calm down kid," came a cool male voice from the stable doors.  
  
"Oh, hi Jack, bringing back Tuscan?" asked Arrow coldly, walking in his direction.  
  
Jack gave her a lop-sided smile. "I can take care of Tuscan if you want."  
  
Arrow took the harness from him. "No, that's alright, this is our job after all!" I swore I heard her mutter, "so now you can take over my job too?" when she stormed passed me.  
  
I sense tension. I'm just happy that this interruption took the spotlight off me and my obvious lack of horse knowledge. And why am I the only guy as a groom? Grooms are MEN in weddings; this is going to be one long summer.  
  
((I see a theme now, a long summer for EVERYONE! YAY! R&R))  
  
Shoutouts:  
  
Rubix the cube- as said before, I'm hopeless at pool. I need lessons from my sister...or a cute guy...hmm..that could work  
  
Sapphy- poker, teach me please! I'm the guilty party who DOES NOT now how to play poker. Oh, now I'm sad.  
  
SparkS- she was in! She was butchering Monty Python and everything!  
  
Cassies-Grandma- I always get my homework done, I'm a good kid!  
  
Alex: teachers pet!  
  
Buttons: SHUTUP!  
  
Anyways, I didn't update so fast this time, mainly for the lack of things to write.  
  
AlmatariofAdra- if I remember correctly, you can't work. You're hopeless at special effects.  
  
BrroklynGrl- sorry for the update wait! He he he, rhyming...  
  
Strawberri Shake- so far everyone seems happier than Skittery...except Snitch, and maybe Arrow.  
  
Ireladn O'Reily- shiver French, I'm bad at French. I hope French dies. Or at least stubs its toe.  
  
Madison Square- she got black jack on the first hand. Achilles and I were having an argument, she says Race would've found a way to cheat and win.  
  
Trinity-matrix-13- my excuse for that is I wrote half the chapter at one time and the other half at another. When I wrote the second time I forgot it was Skitts PoV and had to go back and change it. Thanks for pointing them out though! 


	7. Cookies

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, Medieval Times, or any other media references I may make.  
  
((I thought I'd update sooner so that y'all could have something to read. And I was bored. But yesterday I had a panic attack. It wasn't pretty. Anywho, here's another chapter! I hope it's to your liking and length!))  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Bumlets' PoV  
  
"Buuummmlleeeetttsss!!! Where arrrreee yooouuuu???"  
  
I hid in the corner of the ring, trying to make myself as small as possible so Buckles wouldn't notice me.  
  
"Granny is looking for you! She says it's time for a break!"  
  
I watched in the darkness as her silhouette disappeared through the heavy tarp and into the back room. I slid down to the sandy ground and tied the rope in my hand onto the loop for it.  
  
I panicked spotting Buckles' shadow in the door again. "BUMLETS! It's time for a break! Granny has COOKIES! Are you in here? Where are you Bumlets?" and she left, probably assuming that I was gone and already in line for cookies. Yuck.  
  
I pressed my back against the border of the ring and sighed in relief. Something fell and hit me in the head.  
  
"You really shouldn't sit in the sand like that. Your pants will get dirty," said a voice above me in the stands.  
  
I rubbed my head and picked up the chocolate chip cookie that had hit me. I glanced up.  
  
"Shooter, what are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
Shooter shrugged and leaned back in her seat, resting her legs on the barrier. "I came to find you."  
  
"Won't Buckles be missing you?" Buckles was supposed to be teaching Shooter her job with special effects. She wasn't very good at it.  
  
"Nah, Buckles won't miss me." Shooter took a giant bite out of her own cookie. "Theses are really good," she said through a mouth full of chocolate.  
  
"She won't miss you?"  
  
"She's kinda..." Shooter lowered her voice to a whisper, "ditzy."  
  
I nodded. I knew that.  
  
"But eat your cookie!" she insisted, flourishing her own in my direction.  
  
I scrunched my nose. "I don't like cookies." _What were these people's fixations with cookies?  
_  
"Eat it!' she demanded, more than coaxed this time, flourishing her cookie more violently now. Shooter took a large bite out of her cookie and grinned.  
  
"Cookies. Are. Gross."  
  
Then she did something I didn't think she'd do. She jumped over the barrier into the ring and sand, and force-fed me my cookie.  
  
"Ew, get it out of my mouth! Get it out!" I sputtered, spitting all over the ground.  
  
"Don't spit on the ground!" Shooter kicked fresh sand over the area of my spitting attack.  
  
"I hate cookies! They're nasty!" I ran my tongue over my teeth and peeled off the remnants.  
  
"I don't know anyone who hates cookies! How can you hate cookies?" Shooter had stopped her Cover-Up-Bumlets'-Spit dance and was facing me now.  
  
"I don't know. I just don't like them."  
  
"Do you like cake?" she tilted her head to the side and blinked.  
  
I nodded. "I just don't like cookies."  
  
For a few seconds we were silent before Shooter cleared her throat, sunk down the ring's wall to the ground, and asked, "Why do they call cookies 'cookies'? It seems like such a funny word."  
  
"There are lots of words like that," I sat down beside her, "like 'moist'."  
  
"_Moist_," said Shooter, stressing the 'OI'. "How about 'fork'? It's weird too." She said next.  
  
We sat in the ring listing weird sounding words for a while, when all of a sudden the lights turned on. The effect was purely blinding. I squinted my eyes in reaction.  
  
"Stop fooling around you two, it's time to work!" Granny strode into the middle of the ring. "I'm going to teach you how to do the smoke when Magic comes on. It is crucial to turn it on at the correct time for the best effect." Behind her Buckles snickered.  
  
Granny showed us the dry ice machine and warned us not to get any of the ice on our skin. "It will burn so badly," she said.  
  
Buckles flipped a switch and grinned madly as the smoke poured out. "I'm good! I'm good!" she chanted.  
  
When Granny noticed the dry ice machine on, instead of praising Buckles she yelled, "Buckles what are you doing? You're no better at this than these two. You don't know what you're doing!"  
  
"Yes I do, I turned the ice on."  
  
Granny switched the machine off. "Just don't touch this. I'll show you what to do here first." Once again she positioned herself in the centre of the ring. "This is where Magic will be standing," she yelled to us, "you need to direct the fog about here," she pointed a few feet in front of her, "that way the smoke will hit the ground and rise around her. It is very cool to look at if done properly," she said the last parts with special care, ensuring we heard every syllable. "Each of you should have a try."  
  
Shooter stepped up and hit the same switch that Buckles had a few seconds earlier. The Smoke reacted in the way Granny said it would.  
  
"Hey, look, she's better than you Gran!" Buckles grinned from where she sat. Granny ignored her.  
  
"Good job Shooter! Let Bumlets have a try now!"  
  
I stepped up to the machine, positioned it at the place Granny said to, and leaned over. I was interrupted from turning it on by Buckles.  
  
"Ew! What is that gross stuff in the sand? It looks like a chewed up cookie!"  
  
Shooter and I laughed, and I turned on the smoke machine, hiding all evidence of anything on the ground.  
  
((Bumlets doesn't like cookies? How weird is that? How can someone NOT like cookies? Does anyone actually know where the word 'cookie' comes from? Or 'fork'? I'd really like to know. THANKS!)) ((Oh, and R&R!))  
  
Shoutouts: (my favourite part of the story))  
  
AlamariofArda- you ORDER lasagne? I just put that President's Choice stuff in the oven. Weird...  
  
Written Sparks- I'm trying to give each section a chapter. So far I've had bar workers, computer guys, grooms and now special effects people.  
  
Ireland O'Reily- I am terrible at French writing also. I got a 76% in it. That was my LOWEST mark!!! Ahh! And I hate you! You're meeting Snitchy! No fair!  
  
Bobcat:slashgoil- I saw your picture. Cassie's pretty. You think being 5'4" sucks? I'm an inch shorter than you! A whole inch!!!  
  
Madison Square- I love the clueless Snitch!  
  
Cassies-Grandma- do you go to Junior High or whatever? We just have elementary school and high school in Canada. Elementary goes to grade 8 and high school is grade 9-12/that word for 13...OAC or whatever. Basically what I'm saying is that I know everyone in our school and if they like Newsies or not. Well, at least the grade 8s. 


	8. Barley and Jingles

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, Medieval Times, or any other media references I may make.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Pie Eater's PoV  
  
"And this is where the measuring cups go, right?" I asked, raising my eyebrows and surveying Spot.  
  
Spot nodded wearily, dragging his hand down his face in an exhausted fashion.  
  
"What do I do in case of fire again?" I questioned even though I knew the answer. It was fun to mess Spot up. He was so easy to stress.  
  
Spot looked at me disbelieving and rolled his eyes. "You have to know by now. I'm not telling you again, if the kitchen sets on fire it's your own fault for not listening in the first place." And then he left me alone in the sprawling kitchen with two other cooks and no idea what to do.  
  
The menu posted on the door to the kitchen read:  
  
_Corn, chicken, BBQ ribs, barley soup, baked potatoes. Dessert: cherry pies.  
_  
I picked up a large metal pot and filled it with water. Next I turned the stove on high and placed the pot on the burner. _Corn...corn, corn, corn...where would they keep the corn in a place like this?_  
  
"Where's the corn?" I asked the girl across from me.  
  
She looked up from where she was glazing a tray of nasty looking ribs. "Oh, hello. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm—"why hadn't I introduced myself in the first place? Man, am I stupid. "I'm Pie Eater."  
  
She blinked and wiped her hands on her apron. That's when I noticed that I wasn't wearing an apron either. "My name's Pinch. I'm in charge of the meat. And that's Sarah, she's doing the potatoes and corn." Pinch pointed to a girl standing on the other side of the room dumping an industrial sized bag of potatoes onto the counter.  
  
"Then what do I do?" I asked, confused.  
  
"You can do soup. I hate doing soup. And I guess the dessert also." Pinch scrunched her nose and turned back to her ribs.  
  
"How do I do the soup?"  
  
"My, my, you're just full of questions, aren't you? Just follow the instructions above the stove," she ordered impatiently.  
  
_Five cups of barley_ was the first thing on the list. Where the hell would these people keep the barley? "Uh..." I decided to ask the Sarah girl, that Pinch was awful short-tempered. "Where's the barley?"  
  
She looked at me like she was crazy before realizing that I was new. "Where'd you come from?" she asked.  
  
"My house," I said vaguely. "And before that I was living in my mother's—"  
  
"OK, OK, I didn't mean it so literally. I just wanted to know if you're working here."  
  
I didn't say anything because she didn't really ask anything.  
  
"Well are you?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I work in the kitchens."  
  
"The barley's kept with the potatoes in that cupboard," she pointed to a large cupboard beside the industrial sized fridge.  
  
"Thanks." I pulled open the cupboard door and found it to be filled with several bags of potatoes, carrots, onions and barley. You could feed the entire state of New Jersey for a month on the contents of that cupboard. Or at least provide them with starches.  
  
I yanked on a bag of barley and managed to wrestle it to the floor. I proceeded to lift it onto the countertop and struggled to pry it open. As it turns out, the bag wasn't full of barley, but of flour. It exploded and covered me in white powder. I still wasn't wearing an apron. Dammit.  
  
Behind me Sarah and Pinch were laughing their heads off.  
  
Boots' PoV  
  
"Jingles," I warned, patting her neck firmly. She whinnied and stamped her foot. Jingles was amazingly unruly lately. As we spoke I was aware of her wild eyes and frosting nose. Something wasn't right.  
  
"Boots, are you—"a voice pierced the air, being cut off by sudden panicked neighing. "Boots?" asked the voice.  
  
"Shh! Something's wrong with Jingles," I gestured to the half-unsaddled horse. Not only did the squires have to tend to the horses in the ring, they also had to act as a groom off-stage. Blink stood in front of me and stared deeply at Jingles.  
  
"Who rides that?" he asked.  
  
"Morris," I answered, scowling slightly.  
  
"Oh," Morris and his brother Oscar didn't have a very good reputation here. They were like the childhood bullies you had finally escaped in elementary school, only to find that they existed also in the working world. "Morris."  
  
"What do you want anyways?" I asked clearing my throat in an attempt to alert him what a difficult and inconvenient time this was.  
  
"I was looking for Jack. Have you seen him?"  
  
I shook my head. "He took Tuscan up here quite a while ago. I haven't seen him since the afternoon show."  
  
Blink looked slightly confused and turned to go. "If you see him tell him I'm looking for him, OK?"  
  
I nodded and as soon as he left Jingles started up her frantic whinnying. I tied her harness to the stable door and ran to the on site veterinarian. Something was all wrong with this, what else was I supposed to do?  
  
((So, that's the chapter. Sorry if it's kinda short, I wrote it half- asleep))  
  
Shoutouts!!!  
  
To start it of, an overall shoutout. I cannot believe how much mayhem I caused! Sorry to all you religiously cookie followers! Bumlets just DOESN'T LIKE COOKIES! It's a quirk that makes him Bumlets.  
  
Sapphy- you can stuff Bums until he explodes, he doesn't like 'em.  
  
Cassies Grandma- yeah, no junior high in On-tar-io, io! I think Manitoba has 'em though, my grandma lives there. The non-dysfunctional one. Where about in Canada? I'm in Toronto.  
  
Rubix the cube- (see overall shoutout)  
  
BrooklynGrl- YES! Someone who didn't mention Bumlets' dislike for cookies! Hallelujah!  
  
Madison Square- maybe someone did bake him. I don't now. It's late and I'm tired. But it's a PA day tomorrow! Whoo hoo! Go Victoria! Way to be born!  
  
AlmatariofArda- I hardly think cookies will end world-hunger. And what's wrong with Bumlets?  
  
Ireland O'Reily- yeah, words are funny. Like...diminutive. Why don't you just say 'small'? Beats me.  
  
Bobcat:slashgoil-uh...interesting tidbit about your toes there...very...ahem, interesting.  
  
SparkS- whoo hoo! Way to take Bumlets' side!  
  
A/n: STEVEN CUTTS IS IN TORONTO'S HAIRSPRAY!!! AHH!!! 


	9. In the Back Room

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, Medieval Times, or any other media references I may make.  
**  
A/n: two points that have nothing to do with my story but that I want to bring to the attention of all. Ahem, Kyle is the best character in Shrek 2 and my dad used my picture of Itey as a pick! Poor Itey!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
**Specs PoV  
**  
"Dutchy? What do I do with this?" I held up a soaking wet bar towel for him to see. He was nowhere in sight. "Dutchy?"  
  
"Oh, he's gone." Sapphy smiled evilly.  
  
"Huh? Where'd he go?"  
  
Sapphy shrugged and turned back to her magazine. "I don't know. I'm not his personal scheduling service."  
  
"Um...did he just go to the bathroom or something?" This was suspicious. I looked up and Dutchy was just gone. Sapphy didn't seem too concerned so I figured that he must've just stepped out for a few seconds.  
  
"No," she grinned evilly again, "I kidnapped him!"  
  
"Dutchy?" I called loudly. Sapphy didn't really kidnap him. That's just the kind of thing Sapphy says as a joke...isn't it?  
  
"Oh, don't wet yourself. He's in the back room bringing up cases of beer." Sapphy lazily turned the page of her magazine.  
  
"I'm gonna go help him, OK?"  
  
"Whatever floats your boat Hon, doesn't really matter to me."  
  
I walked through a hidden door and down a flight of stairs into a cold room beneath the bar. Specs was bent over a flat of beer cans with his back to me.  
  
"Need any help?" I asked.  
  
He looked up at me, surprised, "uh, yeah, sure. Could you...bring a dozen of those over here for me."  
  
I picked up the box of Coronas that he was pointing to and dragged it over. "These?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
My breath formed in front of me and I rubbed my arms to keep warm. "It's freezing down here." I immediately regretted saying this. Dutchy was red in the face and hot looking. He must have been down here longer than I thought, lifting boxes and all.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," he agreed, but wiped his forehead on his sleeve.  
  
Conversation stilled for a few seconds before Dutchy spoke again. "So...are you going to the staff party tomorrow?"  
  
"Staff...party...?" What is this? I've only been here tow days and everyone's decided they hate me and haven't invited me? OK, sure, I'm not the most exciting person, but I didn't do anything that should have turned anyone off, did I?  
  
"Oh, you don't now about it? We're having a staff party to celebrate the new staff members."  
  
OK, so I had to have been invited! This party was partially for me! Why didn't I know???  
  
"It's tomorrow?"  
  
Dutchy nods and lifts the flat of beer cans. "So, are you going?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Listen, thanks for telling me, I had no idea."  
  
We surfaced in the bar again and Sapphy looked up from her magazine. "Have fun?" She really is quite good at grinning evilly.  
  
Dutchy threw a napkin at her and asked, "Where's your Snipeshooter kid?"  
  
Sapphy shrugged. "I don't know. I still don't see why they rehired him. I swear to God he's only ten. Something's seriously wrong here."  
  
Dutchy nodded understandingly. "I see what you're saying. I can also see the headlines tomorrow," he cleared his throat, "young child, hired underage, is lost by supervisor in charge! Sapphy is being sued by the boy's parents for—"  
  
"My parents are dead," came the small voice from the doorway.  
  
"Oh, hello," I turned to him, "are you Snipeshooter?"  
  
He nods and sneers quite openly at Sapphy.  
  
"Hello dear, where'd you get to? I've been looking everywhere."  
  
"No you haven't, I've been watching you for the last ten minutes and you haven't moved. I want to go now."  
  
"Ok, see you later," said Sapphy, unconcerned.  
  
Snipeshooter stalked away and I gazed after his retreating back. "Bye, I guess."  
  
((And there goes Snipeshooter. Poor, poor Snipeshooter. I just thought it'd be good to have him, seeing as the chapter was mighty short. Reviews!))  
  
**Shoutouts:  
**  
BrooklynGrl- my friend SparkS admits to liking crackers better than cookies...just trying to make conversation.  
  
Madison Square- heh heh, Morris do something to Jingles, not at all...OK, I have no idea what to do about it, but I'll figure out, some way somehow!  
  
Ireland O'Reily- ahh! Steven Cutts is in CAMP! He plays Shaun! Don't worry, I'm not 'flaming' you. My best friend doesn't know either. She doesn't pay enough attention to my blathering. But you should rent CAMP, it's awesome! And Pie didn't know, he's not too smart in the whole thinking area. And I hate you, meeting Dee and Aaron like that.  
  
Sapphy- oh, I've done that once. My sister's friend's dad said 'where'd you come from?' and I said, 'you see, when I a mommy loves a daddy...' than he laughed and told me to stop. Oscar and Morris are the conflict. All good stories have conflict. And the bad ones too, it's usually that fact that they're bad...  
  
Cassies-Grandma- OK, explanation time. Spring Fling was on a Thursday because we have a four day long weekend, the 21st to the 24th. It's Victoria Day weekend to celebrate Queen Victoria's birthday, like, 100 years ago. And they won't refund your taxes when you go back to the US. I don't get my taxes refunded when I come back from the US or anywhere else in the world. It all evens out in the end. I love long reviews! They're so entertaining! And I love answering questions! I'm only 'half-Canadian' as well, my dad wasn't born here. But I was, so I suppose that means I AM full Canadian. I'm going to stop before I confuse myself. 


	10. Swords and Monty Python

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, Medieval Times, or any other media references I may make.  
**  
A/n: two points that have nothing to do with my story but that I want to bring to the attention of all. Ahem, Kyle is the best character in Shrek 2 and my dad used my picture of Itey as a pick! Poor Itey!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Kid Blink's PoV  
  
"Mush?" I stumbled around the storage room in search of him. "Mu-ush, where are yooouuuu???" I tripped, stubbed my toe, and fell into a box of glow-in- the-dark swords. I heard a crunching sound and in seconds they illuminated around my butt.  
  
"Blink? What are you doing?" Mush appeared at the door. I guess he hadn't been in the storage room after all. I was going to kill Alaska.  
  
"I don't know, looking for you?"  
  
"Why in hell didn't you turn on the light?" he reached up and tugged a switch, filling the dinky room with light.  
  
I shrugged. To be honest, I couldn't find it. "I don't know," I said again.  
  
"Do you, uh, want to stand up?"  
  
I realized that I was still sitting in the swords. Idiot.  
  
"Yeah, I can do it." I tried standing, but ended up falling out of the box, bringing half a dozen glowing swords with me.  
  
"Blink you are such a—"  
  
Moron?  
  
"—comedian."  
  
Oh, so he thought I'd done it on purpose?  
  
"But you're still cleaning this up."  
  
I finally surveyed the whole room. It was the shell of one that had probably been meticulously organized and labelled. Lying on the floor was a crate of cardboard crowns and flags, no doubt from when I stubbed my toe. The shelves had several boxes of cards and party favours that had been tipped onto their sides. How could I have made such a mess already?  
  
"Blink, just one question, why would I be in a pitch black room?" Mush asked, amused, from where he stood.  
  
"Maybe you couldn't find the light either?" I guessed.  
  
"Just clean up." Mush raised his eyebrows and picked up a sword. He flourished it at me violently, but playfully. "En guard!" he yelled.  
  
"Mush, I—"  
  
"I said 'EN GUARD'!" he moved forwards with the sword.  
  
"Fine," I sighed heavily and picked up a sword as well, "en guard!"  
  
General PoV Hornet and Magic  
  
"You want to be as noticeable as possible, you want the visitors to enjoy the entertainment."  
  
"But they will notice me, I'm the only costumed entertainer..."  
  
Magic shook her head. "No, you are the first or your kind, but we do have other events going on in the lobby until the show starts. You want to keep people amused until then."  
  
Hornet blinked and fidgeted with her corset. "Do I have to wear this? It's really uncomfortable."  
  
"Can we stay on topic for five seconds please?"  
  
"I know, it's just that I can't breathe so well and it's cutting into my bo—"  
  
"Shut up!" Magic glanced around hurriedly and turned back to Hornet. "I'm sorry but costumes really aren't my area. Take it up with Pulitzer or something."  
  
"I know, but I really can't—"  
  
"Fine, you have two minutes to go change."  
  
Hornet skipped off humming loudly.  
  
Magic rolled her eyes and spied her bottled water. She was not very good with apprentices.

"La dee dee, one two three, Eric the half a bee. A B C D E F G, Eric the half a bee. Is this wretched demi-bee, half-asleep upon my knee, some freak from a menagerie? No! It's Eric the half a bee!" Granny and Pigeon came skipping into the room.

"Who is it Granny?" shouted Pigeon.

"ERIC THE HALF A BEE!!!"

"Fiddle de dum, Fiddle de dee, Eric the half a bee. Ho ho ho, tee hee hee, Eric the half a bee. I love this hive, employee-ee, bisected accidentally, one summer afternoon by me, I love him carnally. He loves him carnally, semi-carnally."

"Can the two of you please just—"

"Yeah, no problem Magic," Granny settled herself down beside the grumpy sorceress. "The song's over anyways." Pigeon smiled widely and blinked a few times. "Hey, Gran, wanna sing the Ferret Song?"

Granny's face lit up. "Yeah, OK!" she opened her mouth to begin.

"Please, no singing..." muttered Magic, burying her head in her hands.

"I can see a bare-bottomed mandril, slyly eyeing his upper nostril, if he jumps inside there too, I really won't know what to do, I'll be a proud possessor of a kind of nasal zoo, a nasal zoo—"

Magic scrunched her nose. "That's disgusting."

"It's also only the first verse!"

"I've got a ferret sticking up my nose, and what is worse it constantly explodes, ferrets don't explode you say, but it happened nine times yesterday, and I should know 'cause each time, I was standing in the way!"

Hornet returned from the change-room wearing her jeans and t-shirt. "Hey! I love Monty Python!"

Magic moaned and banged her head on the table a few times.

This was going to be a long summer.  
  
((Ah ha! See the Monty Python! Whoo hoo! Long live you!)) ((R&R!))  
  
**Shoutouts:  
**  
Cassies-Grandma- what about Canadian humour? I can be funny!!! At times...when I'm not trying...and just being stupid. Dammit, I AM stupid... and I don't like South Park, it too is stupid. Oh, and hello to Rosamaria. I use Spanish in one of my fics! Cool!  
  
Sapphy- sorry, I know it was mean, but I had nothing else to do!!! (begs for further forgiveness) it kept the story moving! And I know you don't hate them, you were just...grumpy. Uh...that's right.  
  
Written Sparks- thanks, that was a brain dead moment by yours truly. Usually I'll proof read it, but I guess I got lazy or something. Heh heh heh, when a mommy loves a daddy, sigh  
  
Ireland O'Reily- I didn't see CAMP in theatres. My friend rented it and we watched it at my house. Twice in a row. I don't now about the under 18 thing, I have too much soccer and as long as I'm playing my parents will take care of moolah. I practice three times a week and have games once. Not to mention tournies!  
  
BrooklynGrl- parties are OK...I dun no...I guess. I'm not a party person. I just like to hang out with my friends most of the time.  
  
Madison Square- don't be mad at Sapphy! It's not my fault I wrote her that way! She seems nice enough for real! And thanks for pointing out that error, you're number two. I guess I didn't catch it.  
  
Fantasy3- I DID write a fic about Medieval Times (just after my sister had her party there and I thought it was a good idea) (it was my second time going). Uh...that's all.  
  
Strawberri Shake- Dutchy's not kidnapped, I wouldn't make that happen, I'd be writing myself into a corner.  
  
AlmatariofArda- Parties suuuuccckkk!!!  
  
Bobcat:Slashgoil- beer, it works wonders. Not that I drink. Beer is gross, but good. Dammit, I don't know what I'm talking about. And congrats about the ribbon and stuff, pretty.  
  
Trinity-Matrix-13- thanks for reviewing al the chapters, and what's wrong with the name 'Jingles'? I'm confused...


	11. Parties

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, Medieval Times, or any other media references I may make.  
**  
A/n: OK, I've _finally_ written down the character list, so if you're curious as to your part just ask! Now, on to the chapter! Make sure to review!!!  
  
Chapter 11

**Boots's PoV **

I'm sitting in Jingles' stall; my head against the wall, watching Jonathan look her over. When he stands up from examining her stomach I'm relived to see he's smiling.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Jonathan pulled his stethoscope from around his neck and put it away in his bag. "Nothing's wrong with her, the stable will be very happy to hear this, Jingles is pregnant."

"Are you serious?" my eyes bulged and I stared at Jonathan with wonder.

He nodded and sniffed softly. "Ah, yes. It's a good thing you alerted me though. We need her to be properly taken care of."

"Why was she so nervous then?" I asked, standing up and placing my hand on Jingles' neck carefully.

"This is a new experience for Jingles. She's not used to the sensation and was just reacting in a rare but healthy way. Don't worry, she'll be fine." Jonathan next pulled out a needle and filled it with a clear liquid. He injected it into her stomach area and put the needle in a disposable bag. "This is to protect her from disease," he explained, " when any type of creature is pregnant for the first time their immune system is usually weakened."

"Oh, I get it." I patted her mane and watched Jonathan pack up his things.

"I'll tell the stable managers. They'll be thrilled."

Hopefully not as thrilled as me. Without Jingles what was I supposed to do around here?

**General PoV **

"Whee! I love parties!!!"

Snitch sat in the billiards room at a table, watching Shooter whip everyone at pool.

"You're cheating," insisted Racetrack as Rubix won at another hand of Black Jack.

"I've got news for ya Race, it's damn hard to cheat at Black Jack." Rubix grinned widely and scooped the chips into a pot around her.

"You can't beat _me_ at Black Jack!" Racetrack dealt again. "This time it's my choice of games."

"Fine, what do you want to play?"

"Go Fish!" "Um...OK..."

"Do you have a...seven?"

"No, go fish. Do you have an ace?"

"Yes...OK, I don't want to play this anymore."

"Stop being a sore loser." Rubix collected her ace and set her pair neatly in a pile beside her.

"Hey! I wanna play!" Sapphy sat down beside Racetrack and peeked at his cards.

"Stop looking!"

"Hey, Sapphy, what does he have?"

Sapphy's fingers formed the numbers three, nine, four, seven, ten and eight. "And he has a queen and a king!"

"Sapphy! Stoppit! I'll never win now!"

Rubix snickered madly.

"Poor Racey," Sapphy hugged Racetrack, "can't win at cards!"

Snitch laughed from where he watched. This wasn't as bad a job as he thought. At least, when he wasn't working. In the stables he felt out of place among only girls, usually he wouldn't have minded if they didn't tease him so much.

"Hi Ireland."

"Oh, hello!" Ireland looked at Spot, standing in the corner beside her.

"So...uh...what's up? Do you like working here?"

"Yeah, I love horses!"

"Do you like...the people?" Spot hinted, taking a sip of his punch.

She shrugged. "Yeah, but Arrow always seems grumpy. I don't think she wants to be a groom."

Spot nodded. "I know, she wants to ride in the show but every year Pulitzer tells her she can't."

Arrow glared at Jack. It had become her new pastime. He just stood there, flipping his hair and laughing. Probably overjoyed at being able to ride Tuscan in the show every friggin day. Unlike her.

"ARROW!" She jumped out of shock. Touch waved from across the room. "C'mere! Wanna play pool?"

Arrow shrugged and walked over to Touch. "I guess. With who?"

Touch grinned. "Cute guys, Jack and David."

Arrow watched in horror as Jack crossed the room with another guy. "No. No way am I playing against him."

Jack picked a pool cue off the race and ground the chalk on the end. "I'll break," he offered.  
  
_Just like him, not even asking if anyone else wants to first_ thought Arrow vehemently.  
  
Jack placed the cue ball, aimed and...missed. He totally missed the cue ball, skimming the table with the cue. Arrow fought back laughter.  
  
Jack smiled, embarrassed. "I don't play pool very well. It's more Davey's area."  
  
Boots watched Jack swing and miss. He laughed at his own misfortune and flirting discreetly with one of the grooms, Arrow.  
  
"What was wrong with Jingles the other day?" asked Blink, appearing concerned.  
  
Boots tried to look happy. "She's pregnant. Jonathan says she should be OK, she was just a little nervous."  
  
"Who's the...y'know, other party?"  
  
"I-I don't know. I didn't even think about that." Boots scratched his head, oddly curious now.  
  
"If you find out, tell me, OK?"  
  
[The party continues next chapter!!!]  
  
Shoutouts:  
  
Rubix the cube- they were in that chapter (well, you were) but not as their usual nerdy selves. As ass kicking card players! Oh yeah!  
  
Oxymoronic Alliteration- lumberjack (sighs)  
  
Bobcat:Slashgoil- to be completely honest I didn't mean to make it seem that way. I've been writing so much slash lately that I have a way of writing it in without knowing. I realized and was to lazy to cut it out.  
  
BrooklynGrl- are you OK? You seem a little...hyper. Or A LOT hyper (incorrect grammar, I know.) and I don't know who any of those people are.  
  
Fantasy3- (see explanation I gave to Bobcat:Slashgoil)  
  
Trinity-Matrix-13- you SUCK! And I wasn't peeking! Jingles isn't from Happy Land either. Loser...  
  
Almatari-of-Arda- party music sucks. It's usually hip-hop and rap and...stuff like that. (completely my opinion)  
  
Ireland O'Reily- no, sorry, I haven't seen it. My friend Mountie is the Monty Python fan.  
  
Written Sparks- yes, Monty Python IS funny. I'm not too big of a fan, but what I have seen is hilarious.  
  
SparkS/Pidge- no, you'll hurt yourself.  
  
Ginny Jake- I'm the queen of short chapters. Well, in this fic at least.  
  
Cassies-Grandma- heh heh heh, it's time for 'Advice With Buttons'. OK, I think you should confront this guy (unless he's always been a total asshole and then you should make him your love slave to get back at him) (ignore that, it was stupid). Ask him what he means and act on it if you like him also. If you don't like him you should tell him so that he'll move on and stop obsessing over your infinite beauty. (AND I LOVE LONG REVIEWS!!!)  
  
Sapphy- (sigh) sexy chauffeur Kyle. Classic. And when Puss and Donkey were singing 'Livin La Vida Loca' and Puss did that thing like out of...uh...Flashdance or something...I don't remember where it's from, but I'll try. 'S funny.  
  
Strawberri Shake- I think Blink would win. He's got the patch and everything! It fits! The patch fits! Heh heh heh, patch, Gavroche, (sighs)


	12. The King's Quest

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, Medieval Times, or any other media references I may make.  
**  
Chapter 12  
  
**General PoV  
**  
"Yeah! The DJ's here!" Pigeon appeared at the doorway, face flushed and giggling.  
  
"We hired a DJ?" asked Skittery nervously. "Does Pulitzer know about this?"  
  
"Nah," Pigeon held her fingers to her lips, "shh! Don't tell! I pulled some strings. What's a party without dancing?"  
  
Skittery looked about the room uneasily. It was already more out of control than he would have preferred. Honestly, Jack was scuffing the pool table! Racetrack was gambling! Kid Blink and Mush were jousting around the room with glow-in-the-dark swords! Pigeon was....leading in the DJ.  
  
"You can set up here please!" she ordered cheerfully.  
  
"Who're you?" Skittery asked gruffly.  
  
"Oh, hi, my name's Swifty," Swifty pulled out a box of records. "Could you—uh—get them to move please?" He pointed to a couple in the corner.  
  
Skittery poked Spot in the shoulder. "Spot? Can you move? The illegal DJ wants to set up."  
  
Spot looked up from making out with Ireland and glanced at the DJ. "Uh, sure." He led Ireland away by the hand.  
  
She giggled as they reached the other side of the room. "I like dancing," she told him.  
  
Spot groaned. "Does that mean we have to dance?"  
  
Ireland narrowed her eyes. "What did you have in mind? Did you just want to kiss all night?"  
  
"Well..." Spot grinned mischievously, "yeah!"  
  
"Spot, you're awful. Lets dance!"  
  
Specs sat at one of the many tables and sipped his bottle of coke.  
  
"Your name's Specs, right?" Kid Blink appeared at his side.  
  
Specs nodded.  
  
"Do you think you could go into the King's Quest and untangle the raft? Some kid tied a bunch of knots in it."  
  
Before Specs could protest Blink was thanking him profusely and rushing back to his sword fight with Mush.  
  
Specs stood up to find Dutchy. What was Blink thinking, leaving him to do that? He'd never even heard of the King's Quest.  
  
**Dutchy's PoV  
**  
Though the dark passageways and dungeon-like rooms I led Specs. We passed the ball-throwing event and entered the raft room.  
  
The whole area smelt like chlorine and moss. In the middle of the rope that you're supposed to pull yourself across was a gigantic knot.  
  
"He wants us to undo that thing?" I asked in horror. How were we supposed to get across there?  
  
"I think so." Specs was already pulling the raft across so we could get to the knot. Unfortunately it got stuck mid-way.  
  
"What next?" he asked.  
  
"I guess we have to wade." I removed my shoes and socks and rolled up my pant legs. Specs did the same. My first step into the murky water was disgusting. The bottom was slippery and covered in a layer of slime it had built up over the years. Beside me Specs slipped and fell down. I helped him up.  
  
"Are you OK?" I asked as he pulled bits of algae from his hair.  
  
"Yeah, can we just get this over with?"  
  
Upon reaching the knot I knew it would be near impossible to undo. We each tugged and yanked at it until out arms ached but came to no conclusion. Finally, defeated, I sat down in the water.  
  
"I give up."  
  
"Don't....give....up..." grunted Specs, tugging at the knot some more.  
  
"Don't tug at it. It makes the damn knot tighter."  
  
Specs made one final try, lost his balance and fell into my lap knocking me fully to the ground.  
  
Now my whole body was covered in slime. My head was in the water so that I felt it slosh around in my ears. But surprisingly, I didn't feel so bad. Specs was lying on top of my in a way that seemed to fit.  
  
If I listened closely I could hear the music playing from the poolroom. Dutchy scrambled to get up.  
  
"Dutchy," I asked, "are you gay?"  
  
He didn't answer me. I could see the outline of his face in the dim light. I struggled to make out an expression.  
  
Before today I wouldn't have thought I was gay, but things change when your hot co-worker falls onto your lap. "If you're not I hope you don't mind."  
  
I leaned towards him and before I knew what was going on he'd pulled me towards him by the neck and was kissing me.  
  
"We should get back," he said when he stopped. "There's nothing we can do now, they'll have to undo the rope to make it right again."  
  
When we exited the King's Quest Blink grinned at me. Beside him the surveillance camera showed the raft room. Mush to my dismay it was replaying our kiss.  
  
((There's the last party chapter. Though it has little party in it I felt it was significant. Reviews!!! Yeah!!!)  
  
**Shoutouts:  
**  
Fantasy3- I have no ideas as to the other horse. I will think of it, however.  
  
Sapphy- actually I—(thinks twice and hides behind a giant wall for protection) haven't ever seen all of Flashdance. Only bits and pieces. And aren't baby horses called colts, not ponies?  
  
Written Sparks- once again, I suck at pool.  
  
Madison Square- it was the kinda thing I wanted to mix up...heh heh, Davey good at pool. What a world we live in...  
  
Strawberri Shake- according to this chapter Spot found his people skills. And I love Black Jack! I'm good at it!  
  
Ireland O'Reily- liked that chapter? I know you did...  
  
Cassies-Grandma- I love giving advice, I feel useful. And what does 'Keep on Keepin' On' mean?  
  
BrooklynGrl- I love people! And Nick eh...hmmm... 


	13. Considering Blackmail

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, Medieval Times, or any other media references I may make.  
**  
Chapter 13  
  
**Kid Blink's PoV  
**  
"What do we have here? It's my favourite secret couple of the hour!" I laughed at the look on Dutchy's face. Specs just looked confused.  
  
I pointed obviously to the screen and he clued in. "Holy shit, is that us?" he gasped.  
  
I nodded and from beside me Buckles piped up. "In my opinion, it's cute. You guys are so cute!"  
  
Dutchy glared daggers at Buckles and Specs just smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I'm going to have to burn that tape," said Dutchy.  
  
Specs turns to him. "Why?" he asks.  
  
"That can't get around, now can it? I'll get my ass kicked so many times over that I won't know what hit me!" Dutchy gave off the impression that this should have been the first thing anyone in this situation would have considered.  
  
Specs glared at him. "Fine, just _burn_ the Goddamn tape. See if I care. It's not like it meant anything, after all!"  
  
Buckles opened her mouth to interject but I shot her a warning look and she stopped. Specs was looking very angry and Dutchy was looking very distressed. It was obvious he hadn't seen any of this coming.  
  
From across the room Pigeon screamed loudly, breaking the tense aura.  
  
"Hey Mister DJ, put a record on I wanna dance with my baby!" she spun in a circle and nearby Skittery was looking into the dance floor with utter displeasure.  
  
"Hey Skitts! Wanna shave a rug?"  
  
Granny floated by. "Pidge, can't you get anything right? It's 'cut a rug'. Just like you sleep at night."  
  
Pigeon stuck her tongue out and offered her hand to Skittery. Skittery shook his head. "We shouldn't be doing this," he said loudly. "We're going to get in so much trouble."  
  
"Don't be such a wet blanket!" I yelled to him across the room. He glared.  
  
"Pigeon, don't hog Skittery! I want to dance with him!" In a matter of seconds Skittery was surrounded by girls vying for his hand at a dance. I laughed. Skittery was too uptight sometimes. He gave me a pleading look, as if asking me to come and rescue him. I just waved and grinned widely.  
  
I was interrupted in my Miss America-esque waving by Dutchy shouting.  
  
"What the hell am I supposed to do? People can't know about this!!!" It was as though someone had pushed a mute button on everything else. Everyone froze and stared in their direction. The DJ took off his headphones.  
  
"Do about what?" asked David suspiciously from the pool table.  
  
"Oh, Specs _kissed_ Dutchy in the King's Quest!" exclaimed Buckles innocently. It was weird, it was like she was screwing them over but she doesn't even mean to. Sometimes she just doesn't think about how things sound before they come out of her mouth.  
  
Mush looked at me, interested. "And you have this on tape?" he asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"This is great blackmail material! Especially if Dutchy wants to burn it!" So I guess Mush had heard the whole conversation, he just didn't want to say anything when no one could hear him.  
  
"Just give Dutchy the tape," said Specs gloomily, "Give him the tape so he can burn the fucking thing." He watched as I retrieved the cassette from the tape player before leaving. Soon after Specs followed him.  
  
"Aw," Mush pouted, "no blackmail."  
  
I smiled mischievously, "They forgot about the backup tape." I pushed 'play' on the second player and the image of Specs and Dutchy kissing replayed. Lord knows Dutchy would kill me if he saw this.  
  
((Yeah! Go backup tapes! Document that kiss! Go tape! Go tape! Go, go, go tape! Uh, that's al I have to say. Reviews!!!))  
  
**Shoutouts:  
**  
Rubix the cube- Buckles and Blink. The two B's!  
  
Erin Go Bragh- agree.  
  
Written Sparks- my friend Pigeon/SparkS loves Skitts too. Has it got something to do with your names?  
  
Sapphy- I just said that because I have a pair of horse-obsessed friends. One of them (Pinch) hit me in the head for saying stables smelt bad. The other is Arrow. She doesn't hit very much. I like it that way.  
  
Cassies-Grandma- thanks for the explanation. Ha ha ha, Spot, a pimp. I guess your right. I never even noticed.  
  
SparkS- what do you mean, 'awful fast'? It's already chapter 12!  
  
Madison Square- (hugs SpDutchy)  
  
Strawberri Shake- I used the blackmail thing. Hope you don't mind. Isn't Mushy conniving?  
  
Ireland O'Reily- hey, I'd cralw through nasty water like that if it guaranteed me a kiss with Dutchy! Yeah, go Dutchy...except in this chapter. He's a bit of a jerk.  
  
Bobcat:Slashgoil- he is a slut. I've paired him with Mush and with Skittery. It works so well, he's so...flexible. Heh heh, kinky...  
  
Fantasy3- agree  
  
BrooklnGrl- (shiver) ew, Justin. Sorry to all the fans I've insulted out there, but he's creepy. 


	14. Usurper to the Pool Shark

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, Medieval Times, or any other media references I may make.  
**  
Chapter 14  
  
**Skittery's PoV  
**  
People are very easily distracted. One second they're all staring at Specs and Dutchy and the next they've taken to dancing and conversing. From what I hear it's not about Specs _or_ Dutchy either.  
  
"Skittery, do you want to dance?" asked Pidge again.  
  
"I said, no."  
  
"How 'bout with me?" asked Touch.  
  
"No, I don't want to dance with _anyone_! We're going to get in trouble to begin with. We shouldn't even have a DJ here!"  
  
Swifty glared discreetly in my direction but I ignored him.  
  
"Touch isn't supposed to be dancing either, we're playing pool," Arrow appeared at Touch's side and pulled her back to the pool table where David and Jack were waiting.  
  
"Whee!" Pigeon had disappeared from my side and was waltzing around the floor with Granny. They were both laughing madly.  
  
"Spot, get your hand off my butt!" exclaimed Ireland and she giggled and he rose his hand to her waist.  
  
All around me people were laughing and having fun. I realized with a 'wet blanket' I really am. Have I always been this uptight? I don't remember, I just try to be serious in a working condition.  
  
"C'mon Skitts, we're not actually working here!" Rubix called from across the room as if reading my thoughts. "Have some fun! Ask someone to dance."  
  
"We're in a workplace, that's as bad as working. Don't mix business and pleasure!" I shot back grumpily.  
  
Rubix stuck her tongue back out at me and turned back to where she was playing cards with Racetrack (who was looking very displeased) and Sapphy.  
  
I'm not uptight! I'm just hard working.  
  
From behind someone planted a wet kiss on my neck.  
  
"Ew, what was that for?" I turned to face Touch and Pidge.  
  
"Aw, Skittery, you're so funny. Live a little!" Touch exclaimed. The two of them grabbed my arms and pulled me out onto the floor.  
  
This is wrong. We shouldn't be dancing here. It's not the right place for dancing. The right place would be a designated dancing area, like a club or a large banquet hall with a dance floor. Not here. I'm just scared of what will happen when Pulitzer finds out.  
  
**Jack's PoV  
**  
"Touch," groaned Arrow, leaning her pool cue against the table. "We're supposed to be playing pool. You started the game and everything!"  
  
Touch didn't answer because she was too busy dancing around with Skittery and Pigeon.  
  
"I'll be your partner Arrow," offered Shooter, abandoning her game against Magic and turning to our table. David looked positively horrified.  
  
"No changing partners," he said stiffly.  
  
"What's wrong? Shooter can play if she wants," I said, confused at David's objection.  
  
David shook his head and muttered just loud enough for me to hear, "OK, but you're going tom regret this."  
  
Shooter took up her cue and aimed for the seven ball. With ease she knocked it in the corner pocket. "Five in the side pocket," she said next and followed though with her prediction. David was right; if this game continued the way it was going so far we wouldn't even get a shot at the table.  
  
Arrow looked pleased at the turn of events, completely having recovered from Touch abandoning the game.  
  
While we waited for Shooter and David to clear the table I tried to make conversation. "So, how're you?"  
  
"I'm fine," she said, not in a very friendly way at all. Arrow is never very friendly; she seems to have a thing against me. "You?"  
  
"It's good. I really enjoy working here. Can you believe that I've only been riding three years before this?" I asked light-heartedly.  
  
Arrow stiffened and looked angry. "Really?" she almost hissed. "I've been riding a lot longer than that. Since grade seven at least."  
  
I could tell she wasn't trying to make light conversation or to be friendly. There was a cold way about the way she spoke that made me feel like I'd said the wrong thing.  
  
"Really? That's really long. You really love riding, don't you?" I tried to sound friendly and not challenging, maybe she didn't like to be challenged.  
  
A very short blonde girl appeared at Arrow's side. "Hi, who're you?"  
  
"I'm...uh...Jack," I said, taken aback by the sudden turn of conversation.  
  
"Oh, hi, I'm Pinch." Strange, she seems to know her way around but I'd never seen her before. "I work in the kitchens," she explained.  
  
Following behind her slowly is David's sister, Sarah. They must work together back there I realize.  
  
"What're we talking about?" Pinch asked next.  
  
"Riding," said Arrow, glaring at me.  
  
What the hell did I do wrong?  
  
"Arrow's been riding as long as I have! We've known each other since grade three!" exclaimed Pinch who I now classify as being extremely perky, almost the opposite of the gloomy Arrow.  
  
Arrow, though grumpy and disapproving of me, I like. She has a way of luring you in and even when she's mad at you makes it appear that she's interested in what you're saying. Maybe it's because she takes in everything and struggles not to miss a detail.  
  
"Really? Since grade three?" I didn't bother to ask why Pinch isn't riding; I might have received a more vicious glare from Arrow if I did.  
  
"We win!" cried Shooter, jumping up and down as if to rub it in our faces.  
  
I glance at the table and realize that she must have messed up once because the number of balls we had were noticeably diminished. David, before this, I though was a pool shark. I guess he's found his match in Shooter, the girl can play.  
  
"Want to dance?" Pinch asked me. I looked at Arrow for a minute, as if daring her to object. She just looked away so I followed Pinch onto the floor. What exactly does she have against me?  
  
((OK, first off I apologize to Pinch who I know doesn't like Jack. Second I laugh at Skittery being forced to dance. Go review! Now!))  
  
**Shoutouts:  
**  
Rubix the cube- Buckles got scared when she read your review. She didn't want to be whelped.  
  
Fantasy3- I still am not sure exactly where I'm going either. Things will work out...I hope.  
  
Strawberri Shake- Buckles gets sad when she's bad...heh heh heh, rhyming is fun—anyways, she doesn't mean to be like that, but if you meet her you'd know it's the truth. Honest. And Mush being even the slightest bit evil is shexy! It gives him flavour!  
  
Madison Square- I'm seriously thinking of changing to genre to humour because it doesn't really fit the current one.  
  
Sapphy- do you think he'd get points taken off for the eye patch?  
  
Bobcat:Slashgoil- that 'Blink being a slut' fic could work. I'd review! I'd be good for laughs...or just insane drama.  
  
Written Sparks- I've never blackmailed anyone before...although I'm sure I could. (runs off to scheme)  
  
Cassies-Grandma- though I'm very proud of you turning 14 (sings hurried version of 'Happy Birthday') watch out in those mosh pits! What if you get hurt? (breaks into hysterics) I only say this because I care. But concerts, especially REAL band ones, friggin rock! Way to...uh...taste life! Yeah! Go me and that sudden burst of encouragement!  
  
Ireland O'Reily- school's out for me in three weeks, one of which is a trip and two days of which are dance/grad-like-thingy. I love English! Even the projects! But, anyways, I don't think Mush actually has anything against Dutchy and Specs, he's just conniving and evil. Yum!  
  
BrooklynGrl- what if he wore a Speedo? Ha ha ha, funny. And I think I've always hated Justin. I didn't even dive into the N'Sync thing. (shiver)  
  
Almatari-of-Arda- you've never been blackmailed, don't pretend like you have.  
  
SparkS- Jaime IS mean. And go change your skirt, we don't want it falling off, now do we?

**Now, overall to anyone who wants. If there was Mr America, who would wn out of the newsies? I guess in each section, bathing suit, evening wear, queation and answer, talent, and whatever else. Thanks!!! (I'm just curious)**


	15. After Twelve O'Clock

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, Medieval Times, or any other media references I may make.  
**  
Chapter 15  
  
**General PoV  
**  
"Do you know what I hate the most about parties?"  
  
"What?" Granny reached under a table, swiping at a discarded streamer.  
  
"Cleaning up." Pigeon rested her head against the table ledge and closed her eyes.  
  
"Who brought streamers anyways?" Touch pulled the last of them out from under the table and shoved them into a garbage bag.  
  
"I don't know, but they weren't allowed," said a new voice.  
  
"Skittery!" all three of them shrieked at the same time.  
  
"Sorry, the DJ's gone. You'll have to go somewhere else to dance." Pigeon snickered and stood up. "I'll go with you though." She grabbed his arm and batted her eyes jokingly.  
  
"Please, no more dancing," begged Skittery.  
  
"Keep it down, I'm listening to this tape!" shouted Mush from the bar where he was listening to the tape again.  
  
_"Specs, are you gay? If you're not I hope you don't mind."  
  
"We should get back, there's nothing we can do now, they'll have to undo the rope to make it right again."  
_  
The tape played those lines over and over again.  
  
"Has Dutchy always been gay?" asked Blink, looking confused. "I've known him for a long time, but I didn't know this."  
  
"I don't think he ever was. Do you think he caught it?" asked Mush, looking as confused as Blink.  
  
"Uh, Mush, I don't think you can _catch_ homosexuality." Blink raised his eyebrows and fixed Mush with a gaze that obviously read 'are you an idiot'?  
  
"Are you sure? I thought it could be a twenty-four hour thing. Y'know what I mean? Like it'll go away if you take care of yourself and stuff..."  
  
"Mush?" called Rubix from where she had resumed 'work' on her laptop (going on game sites and playing solitaire).  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Stop talking before you make a complete fool of yourself."  
  
"Uh...so you _can't_ catch homosexuality, right?"  
  
"Mush, I said stop talking. Go ask your mother."  
  
Mush pouted, pushed 'rewind', and prepared himself to watch the tape again.  
  
"I think Mush likes watching them kiss..." hinted Jack from where he stood beside the pool table, aimlessly chalking his cue.  
  
"I do not!" shouted Mush, picking up a pool ball and hurling it at Jack's head. Luckily he missed.  
  
"Mush, no throwing things!" Blink sat him down firmly at a stool and glared. "You'll break something."  
  
"Everyone please shut up," muttered Skittery, though not loud enough for anyone to hear.  
  
"Wow, guys, it's really late." David checked his watch and turned to survey the room. "We should start to get home."  
  
"OK." Jack put his cue back on the rack and waited for Mush and Blink. "Where's Spot?" he asked, noticing that he was missing.  
  
David shrugged. "He ran off with that Irish girl."  
  
"Her name's 'Ireland'," corrected Touch. "She's a groom."  
  
"Whatever," David shrugged, "Spot left with her."  
  
Jack snickered immaturely and Skittery glared at the wall. Mush and Blink were watching the tape. Again.  
  
"Are we going or not?" asked David. "It's almost midnight. My shift ended six hours ago!"  
  
"Why don't we just stay here?" suggested Blink. "By the time we get back it'll be time to leave again."  
  
"We can't stay here!" burst out Skittery. "I'm not staying in a room with three obsessed girls and a kid who thinks you can catch homosexuality!"  
  
"I'm not driving all the way home," countered Jack, "I'm friggin exhausted and I can't drive when I'm this tired."  
  
So Skittery was stuck. How could he get home without Jack's car?  
  
"I'll go find Dutchy and tell him we're staying. One of you should find Spot." Blink disappeared out the door.  
  
"I have to find Sarah and tell her I'm not going home. I'll be back in a minute."  
  
Left in the room was Rubix, Touch, Pigeon, Granny, Jack, Skittery and Mush.  
  
"Wanna...uh...play cards?" asked Rubix, standing up and approaching a table.  
  
"Do we have cards?" Touch sat down next to her, ready to play.  
  
"I don't..." she looked around, "But Racetrack does!"  
  
Laying a few tables away, going completely unnoticed, was Racetrack. He was breathing heavily, guaranteeing his deep sleep.  
  
"How can he be asleep?" Pigeon looked at him. "We were so loud."  
  
"Race is a heavy sleeper, once he's down it's wise not to wake him up. He usually hits me." Jack frowned and eyed his sleeping friend.  
  
"Best we just leave him," agreed Mush, matter-of-factly.  
  
After minutes of discussion of what they should do, Jack disappeared to get horse blankets from the stables and Skittery and Blink pushed the pool tables out of the way so there'd be room for sleeping. Or lack thereof.  
  
==============================  
  
"Dutchy, move over."  
  
"Shut up. I'm trying to sleep."  
  
Laughter. "Skittery, do you ever loosen up?"  
  
"I'm perfectly loose, thank you very much. Just go to sleep, we have to work in the morning."  
  
"Is Racetrack still sleeping at the table?"  
  
Jack stood up and checked. "Yeah. He's not waking up anytime soon."  
  
Skittery groaned. "Guys, it's already two in the morning. Go to sleep!"  
  
"Fine. Goodnight."  
  
In a chorus everyone chanted "David!"  
  
"Nighty night Skitts."  
  
"Touch, just go to sleep."  
  
((END CHAPTER! Phew, I just wrote that and wasn't even sure what was going on. But, all I can say is, SLUMBER PARTY! I tried to update this on the weekend but my computer wouldn't let me. SO now I'm at school...heh heh heh...))  
  
OK, the results from the Mr America pageant are as follows:  
  
**Bathing suit**- Muah (was there ever any doubt?)  
  
**Evening Wear-** There's a lot for this because there was no constant answer. Racetrack, Snitch, Jack and Skittery.  
  
**Question and Answer-** David. No argument there.  
  
**Talent-** once again, a lot of ties here. Jack, Skittery and Mush  
  
Plus, I'd like to add, a good number of people said that Mush would win overall and same for Blink. Now, on to the shoutouts!  
  
**Shoutouts:  
**  
Almatari-of-Arda- you do not get the mean shoutouts, you're just too sensitive! (sticks out tongue)  
  
Sapphy- (laughs at thought of Blink crying) it really is funny you know.  
  
Fantasy3- I bet Pulitzer spits when he talks, what do you think? Agree? Good! Muah ha ha...  
  
Cassies Grandma- (giggles immaturely) boys like you! That's sweet, did you actually talk to him? This is totally off topic, but on a school trip to Quebec this year we saw a guy who looked like Crutchy, only with more hair. She stood next to him, made a lot of noise until he turned around. Then she snapped a picture of him and ran back onto our bus.  
  
Ireland O-Reily- I see that you're never going to judge in Mr America! If they ever have a Mr America...  
  
BrooklynGrl- I didn't mean Justin! Ahh! (shiver) I meant the newsies for their bathing suits!!! I'm going to have nightmares now!  
  
Written Sparks- I still think that poor Skittery is uptight. He's so grumpy. It's cute!  
  
Jacky Higgins- I've never seen Miss America either, but I have seen Miss Congeniality.  
  
Phez- wha...? 


	16. Good Morning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, Medieval Times, or any other media references I may make.  
**  
Chapter 16 

—Boots' PoV—

"What are you all doing here?" I asked upon opening the doors to the poolroom. Scattered around the floor under piles of blankets were a multitude of employees.

"Am I late for work?" asked someone, as their head emerged from the covers.

"No, not yet Rubix."

She sat up and looked around. "Wow, what time is it?"

"Almost ten. Did you guys stay here all night? Does Pulitzer know?"

Around her the others were waking up and rubbing their eyes as they blinked wordlessly around the room.

"Oh crap, we're late, aren't we?" Skittery looked up at me. "You're here to tell me I'm fired, aren't you?"

"No, you're not fired. I just open up in the mornings. You'd all better get ready before Pulitzer gets in, though. And maybe a few of you should switch clothes so it doesn't look like you're wearing the same thing as yesterday." I turned from the room to go open the front doors for the others.

Almost as soon as I opened the doors Arrow, Pinch and Buckles stumbled around the corner.

"Are we the first ones here?" asked Pinch, a hint of her competitive nature shining through.

"No," I smiled at her shocked look, "but you may be the last."

"Are you kidding? How'd they all get over so soon?" Arrow peered around the foyer, as if searching for some sort of sign. Obviously none came and she gave up and turned back to me.

"They slept over."

"And no one invited me? Where's Pigeon? I'm going to _murder_ her!" Buckles made her way for the main room, exiting the foyer at a very quick pace. "I love sleepovers! How could she?"

Pinch and Arrow followed behind her slowly, as if not in any particular rush to reach the room of half-sleeping employees. As I was leaving I saw Snitch come in and look around curiously, as if seeing the room for the first time. "Morning Snitch."

"Good morning!"

—Snitch's PoV—

I made my way to the poolroom where I was very surprised to find a number of workers camped out on the floor. By a number I mean a high number. Maybe around fifteen.

The most interesting one of them all was probably Racetrack, who asleep at a table as Granny drew on his face with black eyeliner.

"Shh!" she held her finger to her lips when she saw me watching them. She giggled and continued to create an intricate design including squiggles and polka dots.

"Hello Planet Camelot!" Sapphy burst in the door and struck a pose, showing off her interesting ensemble.

"Sapphy, what are you wearing?" queried Buckles upon spotting her.

"Pretty clothes?" Sapphy guessed, twirling to show them off. Over her ripped and faded jeans, the pleated skirt of her flowered sundress furled out around her. On her head rested a humongous and floppy pink hat and on her feet she had donned pointed close-toed white sandals. "Do you like it?" she asked.

"Not real—" Pinch began.

"I love it!" Pigeon appeared at Sapphy's side, looking her over and trying on her hat.

"I couldn't pull that off," admitted Buckles, looking down at her regular style of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Believe me babe, it takes a special person to pull this off. I'm just that special!"

"What happened here anyways?" I asked, halting their conversation.

"SLEEPOVER!!!" exclaimed Touch from where she was brushing her teeth with her finger and dollar store toothpaste.

"Oh."

"Someone should really wake up Spot and Ireland," pointed out Blink. They were lying beside each other on the floor holding hands. Granny had attacked them too with the eyeliner by writing all over their arms. She snickered as she watched them wake and notice the damage.

I looked around once again, looking for more oddities and out of place behaviour for so early in the morning.

"And what happened to Rubix?"

She was standing in the corner of the room, fiddling with her t-shirt, which looked several sizes too big. A little while away was Jack, except his clothes were too small.

"We switched clothes!" explained Rubix, turning to face me.

"Why didn't you switch with someone your size?" I asked. "Jack is much bigger than you."

Rubix shrugged and continues to hike the shoulders up on the shirt. "I like this shirt. It's comfy!"

"Yours isn't," complained Jack. It was very purple and read 'Not Everything On the Prairies Is Flat'. "And it's very embarrassing, too," he said, reading the shirt again.

"Besides, that shoe kid told us to switch clothes so Pulitzer wouldn't notice that we're wearing the same thing as yesterday," Rubix ignored him.

I didn't know any shoe kid and I was pretty sure Pulitzer would have noticed this strange choice of apparel, but I didn't want to cause trouble so I didn't say anything.

By this time most people had congregated in the poolroom. Shooter and Hornet were pushing the tables back into place, and Bumlets and Magic were taking chairs off the tables and putting them in place.

"What the hell is all over my face?" Ah, and Racetrack had finally woken up.

**(End Chapter)**

((Yay! Sleepover is over. I hope you liked it and I'm sorry if your character didn't sleep over. Those who did are:

Rubix

Pigeon

Granny

Ireland

Touch

David

Jack

Skittery

Dutchy

Mush

Blink

Spot

Racetrack

Uh…I think that's it.

Enjoy the chapter! Ad review to tell me of you did. Tell me if you laughed. I love making people laugh, even though all this really is really just stupid. Thanks!))

** Shoutouts:**

Strawberri Shake- I am officially changing the genre. Its not dramatic at all, it's funnier. I'm stupid. Mush is funny. And they did put something on his face. Heh heh heh…

Cassies-Grandma- my friend (who is sitting on my chair as I update) says it must be Super Smash Bros Melee. Your threat is a little…creepy. Arrow (my friend) says 'very creepy'. I can't figure out your signature-thingy. What is it?

Sapphy- you are a perv. That's OK though, since I wrote it.

Written Sparks- I love slumber parties! Whoo! I think I'll have one now! (goes to call everyone in her phonebook) Yay!

Madison Square- I won't ever try to take care of kids like that. It'd be asking for death. Seriously.

Fantasy3- we should build a Spit-Shield, shouldn't we?

Almatari of Arda- Skittery can SING!!! Duh?

Ireland O'Reily- if I'm ever in this film thing, I'll make sure to pick a cast of HOT guys…for my pleasure and for votes!


	17. Bit in Eye!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, Medieval Times, or any other media references I may make.**

Chapter 17

**—General PoV—**

Hornet surveyed the room slowly, making sure that everything was back in place.

"How's it looking?" asked Magic, appearing at her side.

"Good, but why is there a purple shirt on the floor?"

Magic picked it up. "This is Rubix's, I saw her wearing it yesterday." It read 'Not Everything on the Prairies is Flat' in large yellow letters.

"Really? I saw Jack wearing it this morning."

"Why the hell would jack be wearing a shirt like that?" asked Magic.

"I guess you're right. I'll bring it to her."

==

"Jack, where's your shirt?" asked Aura at the sight of him entering the stables.

"Rubix is wearing it. Hers was uncomfortable so I took it off."

Arrow glared at him. "You have to wear a shirt, we have dress code."

Even though this was a very Arrow line Jack notice a definite lack of coldness in her voice. Ah yes, his naked body was finally doing something right!

"Sorry," he stretched purposely. "I'll find something."

"Jack, just put on a damn shirt."

Ireland laughed in the corner and Touch rolled her eyes at the boy's antics.

"No one wants to see you bare like that Jack," added Mouse.

Arrow stared at him pointedly and, defeated, jack went off to search for a shirt.

"Jack is such a character." Touch laughed.

"Yeah, but he's hot!" Mouse giggled and peered suggestively at Arrow. "And I think he likes you. Do you like him?"

Arrow blanched. "I hate Jack."

"Aw, Arrow Hon," Ireland looked up from where she was brushing down Garabaldi. "He's not bad. And how can you resist him when he's not wearing a shirt?"

Arrow stuck out her tongue at Ireland. "Just because he's hot doesn't mean I like him. How shallow do you think I am?"

"So you admit he's hot?" quipped Mouse.

"I guess, but that doesn't mean—"

"Ooh! Jack and Arrow, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!"

"Shut up you two."

Mouse and Ireland snickered and chanted it under their breath.

"Why don't you like Jack anyways, Arrow?" asked Touch. "He's always been nice to you."

"I don't not like Jack," was her reply, "he's just so into himself, y'know?"

Touch shrugged. "I guess."

Arrow turned back to the horse she was grooming, Jemstone, and glared deeply at their taunting. Sure, Jack was a good rider, and sure he was nice enough to her, but envy powered a strong hate towards him.

"What do I do with this?" asked Snitch, holding up a bit and swinging it in the air. After a moment her cried out in pain. "Ow! My eye!"

"Snitch," Touch sighed and took it from him. "Just go sit in a corner. You're going to hurt yourself."

==

"Dutchy?"

"What do you want?" Dutchy glared at Specs.

"Are you mad at me."

"Yes."

"Why? I didn't do anything!"

"Yes you did. You're a jerk. Just leave me alone."

Specs watched as Dutchy walked away.

"I just want to talk to you!" he called after him. "I've had time to think!"

Before he knew it Specs had turned him around. Dutchy drew in his breath as he stared him in the eyes.

"I didn't burn the tape." And he kissed Dutchy.

**[End Chapter]**

((I updated so soon because I'm off to Montreal tomorrow. Please review and I'll post again as soon as I can! Promise!!!)) ((Oh, and I'm sorry it's so short! I didn't have much time to write. I hope it was funny!!!)))

**Shoutouts:**

Rubix the cube- I like crossing my toes. It feels funny! As for the clothes thing, I don't steal people's clothes often. However, that 'Not Everything on the Prairies is Flat' t-shirt is an actual shirt I saw.

Cassies Grandma- I don't want to get you mad at me! I have seen Family Guy before though, they cancelled it. And thanks for recommending my fic! I don't know how that works exactly, but I thank you profusely.

Sapphy- would you actually wear something like that? I would. Except maybe the hat, it's a little too floppy.

Ireland O'Reily- I'm leaving soon too. Tomorrow, in fact. I'm also going to Florida, Spain and France this summer. Busy, busy, busy! And Armageddon makes me cry. It's so sad!

Strawberri Shake- she did help set things back up. And that shirt is a real one, I saw it once. I think it's a Canadian thing, seeing as we have the Prairie Provinces.

Fantasy3- if we build a shield, can it be made from candy? Then we'll never run out of sweet stuff to eat! Yum!

Shooter O'Brien/BrooklynGrl- I did update soon, but with a grave reason. (sniffle) Goodbye beloved computer, I will miss you always!

Written Sparks- I'm afraid everyone's wondering that. I'm not good at thinking up a plot before the story, I just write and 'let the story take me with it'.

Cheers all, wish me luck and fortune at finding hot French boys in Montreal!


	18. Rooms of Pink

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, Medieval Times, or any other media references I may make.**

A/n: First off, I realized, with help from some, that I messed up the end of last chapter. Here it is revised for you!

_"Specs?" _

_"What do you want?" Specs glared at Dutchy. _

_"Are you mad at me?"_

_"Yes." _

_"Why? I didn't do anything!"_

_"Yes you did. You're a jerk. Just leave me alone."_

_Dutchy watched as Specs walked away. _

_"I just want to talk to you!" he called after him. "I've had time to think!"_

_Before he knew it Dutchy had turned him around. Specs drew in his breath as he stared him in the eyes._

_"I didn't burn the tape." And he kissed Specs._

And now, onto the actual chapter!!!

Chapter 18

**David**

In my house everything is still. Les has gone to bed and Sarah is out with one of her many boyfriends. Or maybe with Pinch. The phone rings.

"Hello?" I pick it up.

"Good evening sir. I am with Practical Reliable Anonymous Northern Keepsakes. I'd like to ask you a simple question. This will only take a moment of your time."

"Um…OK…"

"Is your refrigerator running?"

What the…

"Yeah, I think so."

"Would you go check please?"

I stand up, walk to the kitchen, open the fridge, shut it, and open it again. "My fridge's running," I tell them.

"Well then" dramatic pause "you'd better go catch it!" I hear a downpour of laughter before they slam the phone down.

OK, that was weird.

Surprisingly, no more than two minutes later, the phone rings again. This time it's Jack.

"Hi."

"I just got the strangest telephone call."

Jack laughs loudly. I have to hold the phone away from my ear. Thirty seconds later, when I bring it back to my ear, he is still laughing.

"What's so funny?" I ask dumbly.

"That was—" he gasps, "Spot and I. You are such an easy target." In the background I can hear Spot laughing.

"I hate you. Both of you." I am laughing too. What idiots.

Spot has the phone now. "Practical Reliable Anonymous Northern Keepsakes? Think about Davey, think long and hard."

Practical Reliable Anonymous Northern Keepsakes…what's weird about that? It's stupid sure, but—

"PRANK, you moron! It stands for 'prank'. You've been punked!"

"Spot?"

Spot continues laughing, but manages a "Yeah?" between rough giggles.

"Just stop calling me. And Jack too. I'm going to bed."

**Dutchy**

I am sitting on my bed, turning the tape over in my hands. Every time I turn it over it still reads the same thing and I'm sure what it contains on the inside hasn't changed. It's still got that vital moment in my life when I kissed Specs.

I stare up at my small television, wondering if I should watch it, and staring back down at it. I dare not view my walls because it would ruin the tense aura. They're pink. Maybe that's how it happened. My parents thought I'd be a girl so they painted my room pink. They never changed it and I think this is why I'm who I am. The colours of my damn room.

Not only are the walls pink, but the bedspread is lacy and frilly.

"We don't want the room to clash," was their explanation to the comforter choice.

The closet is pink, the window fixtures are pink, the dresser and bookshelf are pink (each book fitted with a pink book cover), even the TV my mom has had spray-painted pink. Why the hell would they do that?

My sister (whose room is coincidentally navy blue. They thought _she_ would be a boy) walks in on me.

"What's that a tape of?" she asks, taking it from my hands before I answer. One side of the tape reads 'King's Quest Security'. She spots it and grins happily. "Ooh! Let's watch people making fools of themselves!" And without further discussion she has rammed the cassette into the tape player and pressed 'play'.

I watch in horror as Specs and I enter. We struggle for a few minutes with the rope before falling into the water. Next we kiss. My sister ejects the tape.

"Why do you have strange sex tapes in your possession?" she asks, trying to sound like a cop.

_Sex tape? It's not a sex tape! It was just a kiss!_

"That's not sex! That's just me and—"

"You? That was you? Who are you making out with in a slimy old amusement thing?"

She moves to put the tape back in, but I grab it from her, blushing. "It wasn't really me."

She rolls her eyes. "Sure it wasn't. I'm telling Mom and Dad."

She leaves my room, bellowing at the top of her lungs about how I'm a sick pervert who lures people into King's Quest so I can seduce and impregnate them. Luckily no one listens to her that often anyways so my parents pay he no heed. I should have burned the tape when I had the chance.

But something reminds me of kissing Specs earlier today. No, I take it back. I'm glad I didn't burn it.

**[End Chapter]**

((Isn't that sweet? He doesn't regret not burning the tape? All together now: aww!)) ((Oh, and review!!!))

**Shoutouts:**

Rubix the cube- I can't wear that shirt because I'm seriously lacking in that particular area. It's the Asian in me, I swear! Not to mention that I don't live on the Prairies…Where'd you see it? I saw it at…Bluenotes…I think… And I'm glad you found the quote funny. Makes me proud!

Checkmate- yeah, I'm not the horse fan out of my friends. Arrow and Pinch (who are based on real people) are. I just ask them for suggestions or make up stuff that sounds right.

Almatari-of-Arda- I met Shexy Specsie look-alike! And (pounds you) never again shall we speak of Alex-style! NEVER! Or Buttons-style for that manner.

Fantasy3- actually, Dutchy didn't burn the tape, but I didn't catch it and I'm the writer. And I did have fun in Montreal, thanks! Yum, Specs…

Strawberri Shake- I saw short dark ones, tall light ones, but no tall and dark ones. Sorry. I did, however, see a Specs look-alike. And take his picture!!! Yeah!!! What are considered the Prairie states? The provinces are Manitoba, Alberta and Saskatchewan in Canada.

Sapphy- I'd probably wear it all minus the hat…this is Déjà vu. I already said that, didn't I? I told you this already, but you can post my fiction if you want. Oh, and (as said before) Fire and Rain and The Men of Confidence (my favourites) and Travelin' Soldier (which seems to be everyone else's favourite). Come to think of it, put up any of them you want.

Written Sparks- it's not the perfect shirt for me. I'm NOT well-endowed. And I DON'T live on the Prairies, I live in Ontario.

Bobcat:Slashgoil- it doesn't take much to get you going, does it? when I want my friend to stop being grumpy I say 'Skittery' or 'Portman' (from Mighty Ducks…Aaron Lohr) or "Portman doing the Egyptian' or 'Portman reading poetry'. Yeah, she's so cute!

Aura- the accent is what makes it ten times better! All accents!

Shooter O'Brien- on the second day I suffered computer withdrawal. I quite randomly said "oh no! I haven't been online for over twenty-four hours'.

Alex- that's my name! Moving on, thanks for catching that, I fixed it, see? Dutchy seems shy so it's hard to write him.

Pidge- Hon, please keep to my fic next time. Your last who-knows-how-many reviews have been about Goodwill.


	19. Spaghetti and Electricity

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, Medieval Times, or any other media references I may make.**

A/n: sorry to take so long updating, I was away in Florida for a soccer tournament. Do you forgive me? I wrote an extra-funny, extra-long chapter just for you!

Chapter 19

—David's PoV—

What is the best part of the day? Need you even ask, after quitting time it's lunch, of course. But today it's especially great because Pulitzer had an idea. A stoke of genius, as I like to call it.

"Today will be the first day when the new workers will be on their own. I'm giving the rest of you a longer lunch hour, two and a half hours. Be back here for the one thirty show."

So where do we go for lunch? The Old Spaghetti Factory. Why not? Everyone loves pasta.

The building is mainly empty because there is rarely a lunch crowd here, and usually a heavy dinner crowd. There's twenty-one of us in total: Jack, Blink, Spot, Mush, Boots, Itey, Dutchy, Skittery, Racetrack, Rubix, Sapphy, Granny, Arrow, Pinch, Sarah, Pigeon, Buckles, Touch, Magic, Alaska and—of course—me.

We order and wait for our food. On the table are two types of butter: garlic and plain.

Pinch eyes one and picks it up. She pulls of the wax paper from on top of it and sniffs it. "This one's garlic," she says.

Arrow gets a look of utter horror. "Pinch, please put the butter down. Don't do it, we're in a restaurant. People might want to use that butter…"

I doubt I was alone in not exactly understanding what was going on. Arrow tried to snatch the garlic butter away from Pinch and Pinch held it as far away from Arrow as possible, considering that Pinch was much shorter than her.

Without warning…

"Pinch, that's disgusting. Did you just _lick_ the butter?" cried Granny, inching away from Pinch as if she'd lick her next.

Arrow just groaned and Pinch grinned and bobbed up and down. "It's yummy."

"It's also tradition," explained Arrow, without being asked. "It's something Pinch does everywhere we go. It's the grossest thing you'll ever see."

I have to agree, it's pretty gross. She sat there, licking away at the butter. I really wanted garlic butter on my bread, but not after that.

By the time I've realized this, Arrow and Pidge had managed to wrestle the butter out of Pinch's hands and Pidge was successfully holding it out of Pinch's reach.

Touch shook her head and chastised the group. "Don't any of you know how to act in a civilized establishment? You're all too rowdy. Be good. I feel like I'm babysitting."

Skittery nodded his head. "I agree. My mother taught me to always mind my manners in a public environment. People judge your upbringing on how you act in front of others. Obviously your parents neglected you."

Pinch stuck her tongue out at Touch and Skittery. Buckles, though she wasn't involved, stuck her tongue back at Pinch.

Skittery sighed loudly and began muttering about how his mother wouldn't approve of this, at all.

"Listen, I have to go to the bathroom. Really badly," Rubix did a little dance. "Someone?"

"Why do girls always go to the bathroom in groups? Are they afraid of the toilet or something?" asked Racetrack.

I shrugged. "I really don't know. Sarah just hogs the bathroom. Every morning, she needs to 'put on her face'. It takes _hours_."

Sarah kicked me under the table. "Now, you know that's not true. I don't take hours. At least I don't sing _very_ loudly and _very_ off-key in the shower," she said pointedly.

I blushed. "Shut up," I muttered.

Beside my Spot and Blink did an imitation of what my singing in the shower would look like. It involved a lot of hair flipping and wiggling. I may sing in the shower, but I sure as hell don't dance in the shower.

"Please, _someone_. I'm scared of the bathroom all alone." Rubix was dancing more rapidly now. Maybe, if we waited long enough, she'd explode.

"Fine, I'll come with you." Sapphy stood up and led Rubix to the bathroom. Minutes later Magic followed.

Other than the misbehaving and the couple of dancing shower boys, it was a very nice lunch. For once Buckles wasn't flirting with anyone, too busy sticking her tongue out at Pinch, Skittery had downplayed his grumbling to himself, Spot was amusing himself so he wasn't bossing anyone around, and Jack was talking to Arrow without her glaring openly at him.

"Do you think it's weird that they're scared of the bathroom? What's there to be scared of?" asked Itey as they walked away.

Before I could answer Mush jumped in. "No, not really. I used to be scared of the bathroom. Especially when I flushed the toilet, I was afraid an alligator would jump out. It sounds like something's roaring at you when you flush, doesn't it?"

Itey looked at him. "What are you talking about? You used to be scared of the _toilet_? Are you serious?"

Mush nodded, unafraid of possible taunting and humiliation. I've come to realize that these things are above Mush's head.

"Pidge, give me that container," I heard Blink yell from across the table, drawing my attention in that direction. Pidge handed it over, much to the dismay of Pinch, and left the table. "Where's the garbage around here?" he asked.

Boots watched him. "Where do you think we are? McDonalds? There won't be a garbage can in the middle of the floor. Just keep it away from Pinch, or throw it out in the bathroom."

The food came and for a few minutes no one spoke. Pinch even stopped struggling for the garlic butter.

"Magic, Sapphy and Rubix have been gone quite a while. Do you know where they are?" asked Alaska, noticing the empty chairs beside her.

I looked around and saw them coming back from the bathroom. "Yeah, there they are."

Magic sat down first, laughing wildly and turning very red in the face. Sapphy and Rubix were giggling too.

"What's so funny?" asked Touch, outwardly confused.

Sapphy laughed louder. "In the bathrooms—" gasp for breath. "In the bathrooms the sinks and the—" gasp "and the paper dispensers are automatic…"

The three laughed louder. I don't think anyone at the table knew what was so funny.

"So? I don't get it…" Jack spoke for all of us. We nodded.

Rubix howled in laughter. "If you walk past the—" laughter "the paper things paper shoots out and—"

Magic cut her off. "And we walked back and forth. Now there's paper on the floor."

They laughed.

I honestly didn't see what was so funny. "Huh? I don't get it…"

"You guys made a mess? What did your parents teach you anyways?" Skittery finally voiced his opinion on the whole thing.

They ignored him, being too busy imitating what I assumed to be the paper dispensers giving out paper. It involved a little more giggling than the dispenser would make though.

"Just finish eating and from now on you three can't go to the bathroom together. Imagine all that paper on the floor…" Dutchy shook his head.

Luckily, lunch didn't get any more eventful.

—General PoV—

At Medieval Times a show was barrelling through. Things were going smoothly. People were impressed by Crutchy welcoming them at the door, assuming that his crutch was part of the act, Shooter had taken her place with Bumlets for special effects, ignoring the temptation to run off to the billiard hall to play pool, Specs was handling the crowd around the bar like a pro, and Hornet prepared to play Magic's part in the show. Everything was going great…

"Oh crap, has anyone seen Tuscan's saddle?" asked Ireland, panicked.

"No," Agua looked up at her. "How do you lose a saddle?"

"I didn't _lose_ the saddle. I didn't have it in the first place, therefore _I _can't have lost the saddle. Duh?"

Agua shrugged. "Whatever."

"I found it!" called Ghost from the next stall. "It's here, in Cider's stall. Come get it, I'm halfway through brushing him down."

Snitch sat in the corner. "Are you all sure you don't need help?" he asked.

"No, just stay there, we don't want you getting hurt again," said Ghost, referring to Snitch's previous incident. Getting a bit in his eye had caused it to swell and puff up. It was still a little red.

"Almost ready? Half an hour 'til show time!" called Crutchy appearing at the doors.

The grooms nodded and hurried with their preparations.

Out in the ring Bumlets and Shooter set up the smoke machine.

"Where do I plug this?" asked Shooter, holding up a cord.

Bumlets looked at it for a minute and then looked around. "I guess you can put it over there." He pointed to an outlet.

"Are you sure? What if' it's not supposed to go there?" Shooter looked unsure.

"Just try it, what's the worst that can happen?" asked Bumlets as he turned to adjust a few lights.

Shooter rammed the plug in and almost instantly the lights all went out. "Uh oh."

In the kitchen the lights flickered threateningly before going out altogether. Pie Eater, halfway through basting twenty chickens, looked up, startled. He tried turning on the lights again, but with no avail. On his way to the lobby to find out what happened he tripped and fell into a bag of flour. What was it with flour and this kitchen?

Mouse waked by the kitchen just as a loud clattering sound came from inside. She opened the door to find Pie Eater lying on the floor, smashed eggs and flour strewn around the room.

"You're not very neat, are you?"

"Just help me out. The lights went out." Bumlets reached for her hand.

"They went out all over the building, I can't do any computer editing now, electricity overload or something. I wonder how they'll do the show, they'll probably have to cancel it," commented Mouse as she helped Pie Eater to his feet.

"Cancel the show? We can't cancel the show! Do we know where the origin of the power outage is?" asked Pulitzer of his assistant, Jonathan.

Jonathan shook his head. "Not yet, Seitz is all over it as we speak."

"I need you to go tell everyone to light candles. Keep the customers here and the show going. Hopefully we can get the lights back on soon."

On thing he hadn't counted on though was the air conditioning turning off. By the second every inch of the building was growing hotter.

At the bar people were ordering drinks to keep cool and Specs was panicking. How could he serve so many people with little help? Pie Eater and Mouse walked by, explaining how they couldn't do their jobs without electricity. Soon after Bumlets and Shooter passed by as well telling him the same thing. The four disappeared out the doors to get some fresh air and cool off.

"How long do you think the lights'll be out for?" asked Mouse, gazing at the building behind her.

Neither Bumlets nor Shooter met her gaze, avoiding the question. Pie Eater just shrugged.

Around the corner came the twenty-one 'teachers' back from lunch.

"What's going on?" asked David, noticing the dark building.

"We blew a fuse."

"See what happens when we leave?" joked Mush.

"It's not that funny," Skittery rolled up his sleeves. "Lets' get back to work."

[End Chapter]

((Glad I'm back? Admit it, you missed me, or at least my story. Please review! I'll try to update once more before I leave again on the weekend for New York. July is my 'away' month. Sorry all!))

**Shoutouts:**

Aura- _all _European accents are hot. It's so exotic. I love especially British and Irish accents…(giggle)

Rubix the cube- I'm confused. Are the Irish…uh...busty? Because I'm part Irish too. Fine, I'll just blame soccer. Chesting the ball has knocked them down to size. I only pick the phone and say 'Hello, hotline of the popular' when my friends call. Other then that I just say 'hello?'

Strawberri Shake- personally I'd love a coloured TV, it'd be cool! At our soccer tournament I saw lots tall, dark boys! And light haired ones too! And just plain hot ones! They take off their shirts…

Almatari-of-Arda- you just said it again! Now I'm mad!

Sapphy- you did put them up! I'm happy! Yay, thanks!!! Spuchy is so, so cute.

Cassies-Grandma- sorry, the more I check the less I see of said review. I honestly can't find it! maybe it got eaten. Please forgive me for not giving you a shoutout! I would have!!!

Madison Square- you never do that? Pick up the phone after saying hello, I mean. People I know do it all the time…well, really only one person. It kept ringing and was very funny. Luckily I was on the other line so they didn't make too big a fool of themselves.

Fantasy3- painting would be the logical thing to do. It wouldn't be funny if his room was the right colour.

Shooter O'Brien- the (finch) N? What's that? I do watch Degrassi sometimes and I can recognise parts of it in Toronto…I think. I watch Smallville, which is filmed in Vancouver though! On Canada Day (July 1st) I was in Disney and we sang O Canada and people glared at us. And some girl was wearing an 'Invade Canada' shirt and our team had…words with her. My room is blue and white.

Ireland O'Reily- I'd settle for almost any newsie shirtless. Yum! Sorry, Spot and you weren't together in this chapter! It just couldn't be.


	20. Pina Coladas and Iced Tea

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, Medieval Times, or any other media references I may make.**

A/n: I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again, I'll be away for a while. Take your time reviewing, but do it within the next…few days. I'm contradicting myself, aren't I? Just stop reading the author's note, it's confusing. Read the chapter. Now. Why are you still reading this? Very good.

Chapter 15

"Thank God you're back!" cried Specs as Sapphy appeared in front of the bar.

She shot him and odd look and proceeded in ordering a virgin Pina Colada, grabbing a handful of beer nuts.

"Sapphy, are you serious? Please tell me you're joking," pleaded Specs, stressed beyond belief.

Her face broke into a smile and she stepped behind the bar. "Yeah, just joking. But you still owe me a Pina Colada. Yum!"

Dutchy walked up to the bar cautiously, avoiding Specs' gaze. "Busy, isn't it? I'll open another cash. Sappy can work on the drinks."

"Y'know," Sapphy commented between pouring glasses. "I really wish that Slingshot kid had stuck around. We really could use his help here."

==

"So if I just pull the plug out and flip this switch the lights will go back on?" asked Shooter sceptically. Granny and Buckles nodded.

"Just do it," prodded Buckles.

Bumlets pulled out the plug and Shooter flipped the switch reading 'mainframe'. The lights flickered back on.

"Woot, woot! I'm the master!" Shooter and Bumlets high-fived and danced around the ring.

"You caused the problem in the fist place, remember?" Granny dusted off her hands and plugged the light into the proper outlet.

"Whatever, I'm just happy the Air Con's back on. It was sweltering in here." Buckles smiled as the cool air poured out of the vents.

"I think we're all happy about that," Bumlets told her.

Shooter and Granny nodded in agreement.

"But enough of that, let's get to work! Showtime's in twenty minutes!"

==

Hornet and Magic walked around the main room, watching happy customers, enjoying themselves. Especially after the lights came back on.

"Magic?" Hornet watched the bar carefully.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever tried drinking Nestea and falling into a pool behind you? Like in the commercials?"

Magic looked at Hornet like she had lost her mind. "What are you talking about? I'm not insane."

"Maybe, but I've always wanted to try it. I think I will."

Before Magic could stop her Hornet had ordered an iced tea. She drank it and fell backwards. No pool appeared so she hit her head on a table.

"It didn't work!" She pouted.

"I didn't expect it to. It's just a gimmick."

Hornet shook her head. "That's not why. I know the _real_ reason. This is Brisk, not Nestea. That's why I hit my head."

"Why are you still talking? Just go do your job."

Hornet stuck her tongue out at Magic's retreating back. "You're just jealous because I'm getting the sorceress' job today!"

==

Sarah almost fainted when she saw what had become of the kitchen.

"How did you get flour on the floor? You were working on the chickens."

Pie Eater shrugged innocently. "In my defence, it's really hard for one person to cook for dozens. I didn't have any help!"

"So you decided to roll around in flour? Yeah, that's classy."

"It's really hard to—"

"SHUT UP! Both of you! Just get this cleaned up Pie, Sarah and I will keep on with the soup and chicken. Please stop arguing. We have to fill all the orders by show time."

Pie Eater pulled out a broom to sweep up the mess.

==

Jingles sat, secluded from the other horses, in her stall. The grooms rushed about, saddling and brushing down their horses. Boots sat in Jingles' stall; patting her slowly and watching her slightly panicked face. She didn't take well to mass confusion and chaos, as had been experienced with the power outage.

"It's OK girl, it's all over. Just relax." Boots knew she didn't understand him, but he spoke in a calming voice that he hoped would cool her off. It wasn't good for a horse to be stressed, especially Jingles, considering her current state.

The veterinarian had done another check-up, confirming her indefinite pregnancy and inability to participate in any further shows. He recommended Jingles be kept in separate quarters and assigned her a different diet.

"Boots, the show starts in fifteen minutes. You'd better get in costume," Ireland reminded him, appearing at the stall's opening.

Boots petted Jingles one last time before heading to the change rooms to get ready for the show. Doing a show without Jingles would be strange. It would be something he hadn't ever come across before. Like a fish out of water: a show without Jingles.

((Sorry, it's kind of short. I had writers block, brain cramp, whatever, you name it. I couldn't write. Please review anyways! Appreciated as always!))

**Shoutouts:**

Sapphy- I think I'm in the same boat as you. I usually won't go with my friends to the bathroom, unless we're the only two at the table and I'd be left alone. I hate sitting all by myself.

Fantasy3- they have the paper dispensers everywhere! Well, not everywhere, but I found some in New York when I was there on the weekend.

Almatari-of-Arda- the one thing I say about your review, thank God for your review muse of we'd get nowhere!

Aura- sure, I'd take Sean Biggerstaff any day…

Cassies-Grandma- no, I have never seen Old School. We do say 'eh' a lot, but we don't even notice. I think Americans talk funny. We were in Florida for a tournament and the girls from Missouri said 'Ashley' like 'Ash-lay'. Whatever, to each her own. Oh, and thanks for the quotes.


	21. Goodbye Good Boy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, Medieval Times, or any other media references I may make.**

Chapter 20

—General PoV—

"Hey! Specs!" Dutchy chased him down the hall.

Specs turned, Dutchy fell down.

"Are you OK?" Specs rushed to help Dutchy up.

Dutchy nodded and brushed himself off. _Why was this so urgent again?_

"I was just…wondering…" they'd go out for dinner and see a movie. Maybe a comedy so they could laugh together, or maybe a horror film so there'd be an excuse to hold his hand.

"Um…Dutchy?" Specs was getting worried. Dutchy was staring off into space, not continuing. "Are you alright?"

Dutchy blinked a few times stupidly and started again. "Yeah. I was just wondering, would you like to see a movie with me on Friday?" He didn't want to say it was a date. Specs could take it that way if he wanted, or he could say it was just a friendly invitation. Either way, Dutchy would enjoy Specs' company.

A look of pure joy crossed Specs' face. "I'd love to!"

==

"Skittery, come with us!" Rubix grabbed him by the arm and led him out of the building and down the street. For a minute Skittery wondered who 'us' was because no one accompanied her. Waiting at the end of the street, by an intersection, were Pigeon, Touch, Sapphy, Mush and Kid Blink.

"Where exactly are we going?" he asked, panicking slightly.

Rubix shrugged. "Just over to Touch's house. It's only a couple of blocks away."

Touch and Pigeon each took one of Skittery's arms and the seven of them continued down the street.

==

Around Touch's house in downtown New Jersey was a staircase leading to the basement. In a room down there her father kept the refrigerator stocked with cans of cold beer and a couple bottles of rum sat on the counter of the bar.

"Ah, home sweet home!" exclaimed Touch, collapsing onto the couch happily.

"We've seen the house. Let's go now." Skittery laughed nervously upon seeing the rum.

"Relax. Take a seat. Kick your feet up!" Blink shoved Skittery onto the couch, next to Touch.

"Yeah, and have a…" Mush rummaged around in the mini-fridge for a few seconds. "Beer!"

Skittery shook his head vigorously in protest, but Mush flung the can across the room into his hands.

"C'mon Skittery!" Pigeon grinned and cracked it open for him. "Live a little. It's just one can! You can't get drink from one can. Can you?"

Sapphy shook her head 'no' and they watched Skittery's sceptical face.

"I don't know…"

"Do it!" exclaimed Rubix.

_What could one beer hurt?_ thought Skittery. _Maybe this will get them off my back, at least. _

Grimacing slightly he took a sip of the cold alcohol. Goodbye good boy Skittery…

==

"Whoo! Go Skittery!" cheered the girls and Skittery danced on the tabletop raucously. Mush and Kid Blink sat in the corner, trying to restrain their laughter.

"Skittery," called Mush after a few minutes of uninterrupted dancing. "I think it's time to go now. We'll be late getting home."

Reluctantly, Skittery stumbled off the tabletop and into Mush's arms. "Y'know what Mushee? I din' always wanna be the…stiff one! I wanna habe fun! I wanna dance!" slurred Skittery. "But someone's gotta…gotta take responsibility! And 'at's me! I'm too damn res—"

Skittery passed out. Everyone laughed and Mush and Blink struggled to carry him out.

((Sorry for it being so short folks! I hope it was funny though! Skittery danced on tables, the naughty boy! Please review!!!))

Shoutouts:

(screams) once again, something is wrong with my account and I can't view my reviews!!! I know I got some because I specifically remember Buckles saying something about iced tea and how any chapter with it would be good…I think. My most humble apologies.


	22. Would You Pass the Bread?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, Medieval Times, or any other media references I may make.**

Chapter 21

—Specs' PoV—

"Dutchy? Pass the bread, would you?" I reached across the table, expecting him to pass the basket. He didn't.

"You don't need the bread. You're a little porky there, aren't you?"

Huh?

"Dutchy, please pass the bread," I tried again.

"No!" He shoved a roll into his mouth. The _whole_ roll.

"Dutchy..." I gave him an appraising look. "What's wrong with you?"

He grinned demonically. "Nothing. I like bread!!!"

"Uh..."

"But I _don't _like y—"

"Nooo!" I screamed.

I was still screaming when I sat up in bed.

"Damn it," I muttered.

I looked around. I was lying in my bed, my sheets twisted around me, my window open, allowing in a breeze and the sounds of cars. But there was no Dutchy and no breadbasket. It was a dream.

I sighed loudly and lay back down. Maybe this whole date with Dutchy thing wasn't such a good idea. I was already having nightmares about how he behaved at restaurants. That couldn't be a good sign.

I lay there for a while, staring at the ceiling and watching the light patterns change as cars drove by and as it got earlier. I couldn't fall back asleep. I kept thinking about a drooling, bread consuming, Dutchy.

I shifted out of bed and slipped on my bathrobe. Tiptoeing past my parents' room and down the hall to the kitchen I turned the light on and opened the fridge. I pulled out the carton of milk. I set it down on the countertop and took a glass out of the cupboard. Beside the carton was a loaf of bread.

Shocked, I jumped backwards, eyeing the loaf suspiciously. I prodded it lightly with my fingertip, very vibrantly imagining Dutchy holding it above my head, not allowing me to eat it. Almost smugly I grabbed a slice from the bag and shoved it in my mouth. I chewed it, satisfied with the taste of the wheat bread in my mouth. I downed a glass of milk and wiped my mouth.

Do dreams come true? God, I hope not.

—Skittery's PoV—

I have never had a hangover before. It's very painful. My brother says it's best to drink a frozen coffee drink so he got me one. Not I am lying in bed with a cold towel on my forehead trying to block out the noise. Luckily my mother hasn't noticed or there'd be a lot more noise.

"What were you doing?" my brother asks me after a while. He has always been the trouble maker and I've always been the good one. I'm as shocked at this change as he is.

"I don't know," I mumble, keeping my eyes firmly shut. I can hear him laughing faintly but I'm trying very hard not to pay attention to this. "Turn the light off and leave me alone," I say next.

He switches off the light and I hear the door close. Though I hate the after-math of being the bad boy I didn't mind the during stage of it all. I roll over and tempt sleep towards me. Oh, how I hate hangovers.

**End Chapter**

Sorry! I know I haven't updated in a while! I was busy with other fics and stuff! I hope you liked this chapter and I hope I didn't scare you with Specs's dream and everything!

**Shoutouts:**

Rubix the cube—(helps you off floor) now, are you OK? Good.

Sapphy—I'm sure Skittery fully forgives you. If he doesn't, we'll just say he does.

Almatari-of-Arda—how do you manage to fit Dave into every review? It's like a freakish superpower.

Written Sparks—no problem.

Strawberri Shake—you're the second reviewer in a row who was too lazy to sign in. I'm just permanently signed in...

Bobcat:Slashgoil—I'll take good care of Jingles. And the bowing thing looks really hard.

Two-Bits—I seem to have caught short-chapter-syndrome, or SCS for short. It's due to writers block, or BOYS for short. Joking.

Ireland O'Reily—are you serious? That sounds like fun. (sigh) I wanna dance on a table...

Erin Go Bragh—no slash in a week? I'd suffer from withdrawal!

Blush Eagle Higgins-Conlon—you what?


	23. Headaches, Tears, Jingles and Mexican

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, Medieval Times, or any other media references I may make.**

Chapter 23

—General PoV—

"Out late last night Skittery?" asked Rubix, grinning tauntingly.

Skittery buried his head in his hands and groaned. "Shut up and just do your job for once."

Blink looked over from where he was scanning the tapes. "I think wittle Skittery has a tad of a hangover..."

Skittery didn't say anything. Rubix laughed. Blink turned back to the tapes.

Arrow brushed down the horses and watched, out of the corner of her eye, Jonathan examining Jingles. Watching more obviously was Boots.

"She'll be fine," Jonathan concluded, as he had every other time he checked her. "She's a healthy horse, there should be no problem in delivery. There's nothing to worry about," he added, seeing Boots' sceptical face.

Jonathan shut the stall door and he left Boots alone with Jingles. Boots stroked Jingles' neck and smiled. Jingled whinnied softly.

"What am I going to do?" asked Boots.

"Kind of sad, isn't it?" Jack asked Arrow.

Arrow looked away from Boots. "What do you mean?" she asked haughtily. "Don't be sarcastic about it, the poor kid, his horse—"

"I don't mean it like that," interrupted Jack immediately. "Jeez, Arrow, why do you always take things so offensively?"

Arrow looked shocked. "I don't—I never..."

"I've only ever tried to be nice to you. What exactly do you have against me?" Jack had completely forgotten about Boots and Jingles.

Arrow straightened herself up, trying to match Jack's six foot two with her own five foot five and failing miserably. "I don't have anything against you," she said clearly.

"It sure seems that way," retorted Jack, raising his voice slightly.

"You don't seem to ever have to actually _work_ for a damn thing in your life! Do you know what it's like to have to put an effort into everything you do?"

"What do you mean 'I don't work'? I work my ass off! You're the smart one; you seem to have all the answers for everything! No one ever takes my word for anything; I have to _prove_ it all! I work harder than you will ever know!" Jack was only mildly aware that he was shouting and that everyone was looking at them.

"I never get anything I work for!" shouted Arrow angrily. "Why do you think I...why don't I..." but she couldn't finish. Finishing her sentence would be like admitting that she was jealous of him, and she was much to proud for that.

"Don't even say you don't get anything your work for! I know you! You're little Miss Perfect! Things couldn't be bet—"he stopped, seeing the tears streaming down Arrow's face. "I didn't mean..." he whispered quietly.

Arrow turned away. Everyone else resumed their activities, trying to make it seem like they hadn't been watching.

Jack walked around to face Arrow. "Listen, I'm really sorry."

Arrow sniffed. "No, it's my fault." She wiped her face. Jack stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her.

Arrow breathed in his smell of cigarettes and hay.

"You know," said Jack softly. "I've always kind of liked you. Even though you wouldn't give me the time of day."

Arrow laughed and looked up at him. "I really never liked you. I hated you, actually. But I like that you're brave enough to tell me what a lazy ass I am."

Arrow laughed.

Jack laughed.

"Boots, could you step in here for a minute please," called Pulitzer from inside his office. Boots obeyed and sat at the desk.

Mr Pulitzer cleared his throat and made a huge deal out of shining his glasses. "Since it has come to my attention that one of our horses is pregnant, I would like to ask a favour of you."

Boots nodded, his throat dry.

"I was wondering if you would like to sit in on her delivery. I am aware that you tend to this horse regularly. I know it is a while away still, but I would appreciate your help."

Boots was stunned. "Of course sir, thank you very much!"

Pulitzer chuckled. "No problem."

"Dutchy," asked Specs nervously while they poured drinks.

"Yeah?" asked Dutchy promptly, spilling a bit of cranberry juice onto the floor and swearing quietly.

"Where do you want to go for dinner?"

Dutchy looked back up quickly. "Dinner? Uh...maybe..." he thought for a minute.

Specs swallowed nervously.

"Maybe for Mexican or something."

Specs nodded. He hadn't dreamed about Mexican food. "OK."

Dutchy stood up and threw the dirty bar towel in the sink. "You know what I hate?" he said quite randomly. "Bread before meals. It robs me of my appetite."

Specs laughed and grinned widely. "You know what? I hate that too."

**End**

It's over! I'm not sure if that seemed rushed or not, but I hope you all liked the ending. Please review! Oh, and I don't eat Mexican food. At least, tacos. They make me puke. No jokes.

**Shoutouts:**

**Rubix the cube—**I couldn't tell if you were joking or not, but I really am a good kid. I don't drink. I don't ever _like_ to drink. Yuck, it tastes bad!

**Cassies-Grandma—**as I said already, I don't even like alcohol. Except maybe a good ole Malibu and orange juice...

**Erin Go Bragh—**no slash for a week!!! Here's what I would do... print off all my favourite slash-filled stories and reread them.

**Eagle Higgins Conlon—**Kind of ironic, isn't it? The story is over. I would have kept it going, but I was running out of things to say/write about.

**Jacky Higgins—**he will definitely think twice. I don't think having a migraine is much fun, in fact, I know it isn't.

**Sapphy—**I feel for poor Specs. A dream like that would scare the crap out of me!

**Two-Bits—**I think SCS is chronic. I just can't seem to write a long chapter for this fic.

**Shooter O'Brien—**that's...interesting. Are you on anything? I'm just joking, I don't usually remember my dreams, except one about Southpark-esque people attacking me. I don't even watch Southpark.

**Bobcat:slashgoil—**Oh, that's so sad! I'm sorry about Cassie and everything! I hope everything else is going good for you, at least!

**Ireland O'Reily—**Specs shouldn't get cold feet, you're right. Dutchy is a great guy!

**Fantasy3—**was it a blue paper dispenser, that's the kind I found. I wrote the last chapter in the intention of seeming like it was real. I'm glad it worked.

**Almatari-of-Arda—**thanks for the advice. I think...


End file.
